Reconnections
by Randy'sGirl2
Summary: Emily Ryden was a regular scarer at Fear co. It isn't until Fear Co. shuts down that she's out of a job! Emily reconnects with her old friend Celia and tries to get a job at Monsters inc. she starts to fall for Sulley, that is until she meets Randall Boggs. what will happen? will Emily become a comedian on the laugh floor or pick the guy she's always dreamed of being with?
1. Fear Co

**Chapter 1**

**Fear Co.**

The sun rose brightly over the city of Monstropolis, it was another beautiful morning. Emily awoke with a yawn, she climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. "Another busy day," she moaned. Emily looked into the mirror, she was a slender light blue reptilian monster with wide eyes and a small narrow face. She had three pairs of arms and only two pairs of legs. Emily had claws that were retractable and used them when she was scaring. Though Emily preferred leaving her claws out most of the time. She also used her frills for scaring, they were down now. They looked more like earrings hanging from both sides of her head. Emily's frills would open up,when she was on the scare floor or sometimes when she became angry. Emily had several long slender gold fronds, which were now messy. "Messy as always," she sighed as she wrapped them up into a ponytail. Emily got her tooth-brush and started to brushed her white sharp teeth.

Emily was finally done after getting ready in the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her car keys, a snack, and her paperwork on the way out of her apartment. Emily headed down the stairs and into the broad daylight. Emily headed inside her car, she set her paperwork down, and ate her snack very quickly. She began to start-up the car, the engine started to rumble until it suddenly gave out. "What? are you kidding me?" Emily said a bit annoyed, she tried starting it up several times. "Don't do this to me please! Ugh!" Emily banged head against the horn, Which sent out loud honk. Emily rubbed her temples and her frills popped up. She just angrily started beeping the horn while cursing out loud. She looked over and saw three little kids gaping at her.

"Oh no, it's not what you think! I was umm...well my car wasn't starting up and...oh just forget everything you heard and I'll buy you some ice scream," Emily waved her hands and breathed heavily. Emily's frills finally came flat against her head. The kids looked at her and they still had their mouths wide open.

"Forget it!" Emily got out of her car and grabbed her paperwork. "I can't be late!" she groaned to herself. "I'm usually never this angry, I also have to explain to some parents now and I have to carry this heavy paperwork. Oh! six arms are just never enough!" she complained to herself. She walked quickly. It took awhile to get to Fear Co, It was farther away then Monsters Inc. was. Emily started to walk up to the company. "Oh I hope I'm not late!" she said desperately, but suddenly bumped into a monster. The paperwork went flying everywhere, Emily gasped and started to grab the flying papers. She looked up and it was none other than Johnny Worthington. "You could at least say you're sorry!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Take it easy, apparently you didn't get the memo." Johnny looked at her with a wide smirk. "Fear Co. is shutting down, there was a few incidents involving the other companies."

Emily looked at him with her eyes wide. "F-Fear co. is shutting down..? No! it can't be! what about all the other scarers and everybody else involved!?" she grabbed Johnny's shoulders and started to shake him. "You can't be joking with me now!"

Johnny took her arms from him and held them. "Listen here pretty lady, Fear co. is shutting down. I got a new job at Scream Industries. They have a lot of experienced scarers, I think I'll be top scarer there, like I was here." He said with a satisfied grin.

"I was a good scarer too you know." Emily gave him a glare and her frills started to come up again. She knew how Johnny was like, she couldn't help but have a tiny crush when she started to work at Fear co for the first time.

"Calm your frills down, You might good, but you're not the best." Johnny smiled and brought his face up close, he released Emily's arms and started to walk off. "You might get a job at Monsters Inc. I hear they're looking for some clowns." he laughed.

Emily's frills fell flat and she started to pick up her paperwork off the ground. _I can't believe I'm out of a job...I can't believe he called me a clown!_ Emily sighed as finished picking up her paperwork off the ground, she saw the other members piling out of the company. She looked at them with a sad stare and started to make her way slowly back to her apartment. She started to think about Monsters Inc. She heard a lot on the news what had happened there. She suddenly remembered..._Celia!_ Emily and Celia were friends for a while, but they never had hung out since their university days. "That's it!" Emily said and ran inside her apartment. She grabbed a phone book and started to dial the Monsters Inc. number.


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter 2**

**Old Friends**

Celia was picking up tons of calls in the morning. "Hello,Monsters incorporated. How may I help you?" Celia chimed.

"Celia! It's me! Emi-" Emily was soon cut off by Celia "I'm sorry, but please hold for a moment."

Emily groaned loudly and held the phone close. She waited impatiently for Celia to answer again, "Sometimes I don't get it, if you answer the phone. don't put somebody on hold too fast!" Emily grumbled to herself angrily.

"Excuse me?" Celia said with an angry tone "Who do you think you are talking to?" Emily knew she made Celia mad, but she didn't know Celia had picked up the call back so quickly.

"Wait Celia! Please don't hang up! It's me, Emily Ryden!" Emily said desperately, she was hoping Celia would remember her at least. Celia thought for a moment and it suddenly clicked.

"Emily...oh Emily!" Celia's tone became happier, "How have you been? it's been awhile since I've heard from you."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief "I've been better. also I'm sorry about what I said, I really didn't mean it. I just lost my job at Fear Co. apparently it shut down."

"Shut down? oh my, that sounds terrible." Celia gasped "Is there anything I can do for you? We should meet up sometime too, catch up on everything you know?"

"Oh that would be great! Well, you guys are hiring right? I really need a job right now. you know, the bills can't pay themselves!" Emily chuckled nervously.

"I can set up an appointment for 3 o clock. how does that sound to you?" Celia smiled and laughed "I also have to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Oh Celia, three sounds perfect! wait you have a boyfriend?" Emily gasped "how long have you two been dating?"

"Oh awhile now, I think he's the one." Celia giggled "Well, I just set up your appointment. I can't wait to see you. I have to take care of the other calls now, bye." Celia hung up.

Emily set down the phone and breathed in another sigh. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she danced around, but tripped on her own four feet. "Woah!" she fell down with a thud and groaned. Emily quickly got up and started to head into the bathroom. _I'm so happy Celia remembered me! I hope the laugh floor is a lot more fun then a scare floor! Though, I'm still pretty ticked at Johnny for calling me a clown! I can't believe Celia has a boyfriend...I wish I had one, hey you never know Emily. You might meet a handsome monster there too! _Emily thought to herself and smiled.


	3. Monsters Incorporated

**Chapter 3**

**Monsters Incorporated**

Emily took a quick shower, she wanted to look her best at Monsters Inc. Johnny's words still bothered her. What bothered her even more was how did Fear co. shut down? it was scattering around inside Emily's mind. She never got the memo or anything. Emily thought Johnny was lying to her, but seeing every other employee leaving the company proved Johnny's words. But still, why? Emily shook her head and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her bathrobe and a towel. Emily put the bathrobe on which accompanied 6 sleeves for her arms and the towel wrapped around her head. Emily sighed and started to paint her claws a light silver color, while her other hands worked on her toes and applying some light eyeshadow.

Emily disposed of her bathrobe and towel, she quickly tied up her fronds in a ponytail. Emily looked over at the clock, it was almost time for her to start heading to Monsters Inc. Emily knew she couldn't take her car, since it was having difficulty starting up. All Emily could think about was Fear Co. it kept her thinking, She didn't want to take any chances though. Emily left her apartment soon after. "Lucky it's not so far." she mumbled to herself as she reached the cross walk.

The cross walk finally gave the 'stalk' sign and Emily with some other monsters crossed over. Emily kept walking until she reached the company. "Woah." she breathed and looked at monsters going inside. Emily took a deep breath and walked inside, she gazed around. It all looked so amazing to her. "Sorry! coming through!" Needleman and Smitty came rushing past with the door shredder, One of the wheels ran over Emily's tail. Emily suddenly stopped when she felt a sharp pain chill up through her spine. "ouch!" she cried and her frills popped up, Emily grabbed her tail and held it. her tail was throbbing.

"Sorry!" Smitty said and looked at her, Needleman smacked Smitty. "Watch where you're going next time!"

"Sorry!" Smitty yelled a bit louder to Emily. Needleman put his hand over Smitty's mouth and shook him. "Shut up! you're embarrassing her!"

_Johnny wasn't kidding about the clowns. _Emily thought bitterly, and said back "it's okay! accidents happen!" She held her tail and started to head forward. She saw Celia sitting at her desk taking some phone calls.

"Celia!" Emily gasped and ran up to her quickly "Celia!" Celia glanced over and gasped "Emily!" she waved at her.

Emily reached Celia's desk and gave her a partial hug. "It's been forever since I've seen you!" Emily said happily, she was very happy to see one of her old friends.

"We have too much catching up to do!" Celia laughed and Celia's snakes chirped happily at the sight of Emily.

Emily nodded and looked at Celia "Well you have to introduce your boyfriend to me." she chuckled heartily.

"Oh you'll love Michael, he's so funny and sweet." Celia giggled and got up, "Let me take you to meet Sulley and Mike."

"What about the appointment?" Emily looked at her.

"Don't worry, Sulley's the one you have to see anyway." Celia smiled at her "I'm sure you'll get the job."

Emily smiled and followed Celia, Monsters Inc. seemed great so far. But something just felt off, like something didn't just add up.


	4. Mike and Sulley

**Chapter 4**

**Mike and Sulley**

Emily gazed around the factory as she followed Celia. It looked a lot more cheerful, she wondered how the company had looked before. Something caught Emily's eye, she noticed wanted posters placed all over the factory. She did hear about some monsters that had caused trouble involving a human child. But not a lot of the facts were released.

Before Emily could see who was on the wanted poster, Celia snapped her back into reality. "Emily, you're going the wrong way. The laugh floor is this way."

"Oh sorry." Emily shook her head, she decided to ask Celia some questions later. All Emily needed to do was focus on this interview right now. Celia led her onto the laugh floor, Emily noticed a little green one eyed monster talking to a huge furry blue monster, who was in fact wearing a small tie. Mike glanced over at Emily and Celia, he started to run toward them with his arms wide open "Schmoopsie poo!"

Celia smiled and ran toward him "Googly Bear!" They both hugged each other and shared a kiss. _Schmoopise poo? Googly Bear? That's her boyfriend? I was expecting somebody bigger...Well, whatever makes Celia happy._ Emily thought to herself and glanced at Sulley who was chuckling a bit.

Celia finished embracing Mike and looked at the two of them. "I want you two to meet my old college friend, This is Emily." Celia introduced her. "Emily, This is my boyfriend Mike. The one I keep talking about." Celia giggled. Mike shook Emily's friend "Also, The top comedian here. Not that I'm bragging." Mike said with a slight chuckle.

"James P. Sullivan. But everyone calls me Sulley." Sulley held her hand out to her, Emily shook it. it was really big compared to her small hands. "I'm the manager around here, also I used to be the top scarer when it was a scare floor. Not that I'm bragging." he glanced over at Mike with a slight smile.

Mike rolled his eye "Yeah Yeah big guy." he chuckled lightly. "It's nice to meet you both," Emily smiled at them. "Well, I'm really looking to get a job here...Fear Co. shut down. I'm not sure why, it just happened out of nowhere."

"Fear co. shut down!?" Mike looked at her, Sulley had the same confused expression. "Woo! that makes Monsters Inc. number one baby!" Mike gave a huge grin and pumped his fist in the air. Sulley rolled his eyes "This is not something to be proud of Mikey." Celia crossed her arms and gave Mike a death glare. "Michael." she said with a warning tone.

"What? oh! I'm sorry." He said looking at Emily. Emily had to chuckle, Mike seemed funny so far. "It's okay. so what do you I have to do?" she looked at Sulley.

"Well, since this isn't a scare floor anymore. we just have to see if you're funny enough to be on the laugh floor." Sulley gave her an encouraging smile and looked at his clipboard. "She looks funny enough." Mike said jokingly. Sulley shot him a glare, as well did Celia. "Michael!" she said a bit sharper.

"Oh I was just making a joke!" Mike said, Sulley rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "Your ego is getting a little too big for you Mikey." Emily just felt her stomach drop, she was worried that she might not be able to get on the laugh floor. _I'm not funny at all! _Emily thought to herself. _Well maybe there might be other positions...I have to ask him first, I don't want everyone to think I'm clown if I work here._ Emily shook her head to clear away her thoughts.

"Well anyway, come this way." Sulley told Emily, he started to lead her into his office. Emily couldn't help but glance over at the wanted posters. "I don't mean to ask, but who's on these wanted posters? sorry I can't see the name well far away."  
Sulley glanced over at the wanted posters "Oh, that's Randall Boggs. He used to work here." Sulley started to explain what Randall had done in the past and where he was currently. "Randall might have a way of coming back. When he does, the CDA will take care of him. though who knows if he made it out alive."

"Wow, that's pretty interesting." Emily nodded as they almost reached his office. Emily looked back at one of the posters. _something doesn't feel right..._


	5. Laughter

**Chapter 5**

**Laughter**

Sulley opened the door to his office, it was quite small for such a big guy. She shrugged and walked inside. Sulley went over to his desk and sat down, Emily took the seat across from him. "Well I don't have many questions to ask. We're taking a precaution when we give out new jobs here." Sulley told her. Emily understood, after all some monsters couldn't be trusted. Sulley asked very simple questions, it didn't seem like a lot to Emily, but she answered them all truthfully. Sulley looked through the pages from his clipboard. "Well, all you need to show me now is if you can make a kid laugh."

Emily swallowed and felt a bit nervous. _I'm not funny at all, I'm probably going to make the kid scream then laugh._ "Umm yeah, I'm ready." she said confidently, even though she wasn't. _Maybe they'll have me do a demo with the simulator. _Emily felt a little less nervous after thinking of the simulator. Sulley got up and looked at her. "Come with me again. Sorry I'm making you walk back and forward." he chuckled lightly.

"It's no problem." Emily smiled, Sulley seemed so kind and really handsome. She shook her head _Emily don't think such thoughts! he's just a guy who works here! _Sulley led her back to the laughfloor, Emily crossed all her arms. _Wait...where are we going!? _She thought nervously and looked as Sulley was over at the machine and a door came down.

Emily's face dropped. _Oh no, I have to perform in front of a real kid. I-I'm not ready! _She grabbed Sulley's arm and begged him "Please, I don't think I'm funny at all! the reason I came here is because I just needed a job! I'll do any other position, but I don't think I could do this one!" Emily looked at him and then let go of his arm. She blushed slightly and breathed heavily. Sulley looked at her "Well I don't want to make you do something you're not comfortable with. I also have to apologize that our simulator is under maintenance right now. but I think you should just try it. Who knows, you might be natural at it." he smiled at her. Emily thought for a moment and breathed heavily again. "What happens if I can't make this kid laugh?"

"I'll look into other positions for you. Just try, if you can fill up this canister. you get the job on the laughfloor." Sulley gave her an encouraging smile and patted her back. Emily took another deep breath. First she retracted all her claws, she didn't want to scare the kid. Emily opened the door slightly and entered inside quietly, she shut the door silently. She looked and it was a little blonde girl sleeping.

Emily breathed and looked around, she needed to wake the kid up first. Emily ran her tail across the drapes and it made a loud whoosing sound. The little girl woke up a bit startled and looked around, she saw a pair of gleaming eyes. The little girl gasped and started to shake with fear. Emily took another deep breath and accidentally bumped her head on one of the shelves. She rubbed her head and noticed that all the toys were coming down! "Oh no." she whispered, if those toys hit the ground they could wake the parents. Emily leaped forward and started to catch all the toys. Since there was many toys, Emily had to start juggling them to keep them off the ground.

The little girl turned on her little lamp and looked at her. Emily's tail had knocked over some paint the child had left on her easel and it splattered all over herself. Emily was freaking out, she had no idea what she was doing. She took some steps back and stepped on a pink skateboard, she gasped and was moving very fast. Emily kept trying to balance herself, before she knew it. The little girl started to burst out laughing. _She's laughing...? she's laughing!_ Emily smiled to herself, She didn't pay attention until she crashed into the wall. She fell off and the toys fell down, she made a loud crash. The little girl kept laughing hysterically. Emily knew she had to get out before the parents came. Emily quickly ran to the closet and went in it. She looked around and saw Sulley. She also saw some of the laughfloor workers around him, including Mike.

Sulley held out his hand to her, "Congrats, you got the job." he smiled warmly at her. Emily shook it and looked at the canister. It was full! But everything she did was a mere accident...she looked at the other employees cheering. Emily was happy she got the job, but how will she be able to do it again?


	6. Boo's Door

**Chapter 6**

**Boo's Door**

Emily was in the girl's bathroom trying to wash all the paint off of her. _I'm screwed, I don't think I can do an act like that again. I can just ask them for some props...yeah I'll probably ask Mike since he's the top comedian here._ She sighed and got all the paint off finally. She looked in the mirror, Emily was suppose to meet Celia for lunch soon. She breathed heavily and made her way out of the bathroom, _Oh shoot! I need to ask Sulley for the paperwork. _Emily slapped her forehead and groaned. She started to make her way to Sulley's office, until she suddenly saw Sulley go through a pair of double doors.

"Mr. Sullivan!" Emily called out, but it looked like he didn't hear her. Emily sighed and quietly opened one of the doors. "Sulley?" she said quietly and looked around. A door in the middle caught her eye, it was white with flowers all over it. The bizarre part of the door was it looked like it had cracks all over it. She noticed Sulley opened the door and went inside it.

Emily entered quietly, but didn't go into the door. She stayed in a good hiding spot so Sulley wouldn't see her. Emily heard a little girl's voice ring out "Kitty!" She peeked through the door a bit and Sulley picked up the little girl. "I haven't seen you in forever Boo!" he laughed and Boo giggled. _He's playing with a human child! but how..?_ She was wide eyed. Boo laughed and giggled, they actually started to play with each other.

Emily knew she had to meet Celia soon, but she couldn't help but watch Sulley and Boo. He seemed to be very happy. Emily noticed that even if it was the first day, she couldn't help but really really like Sulley! He was kind, smart, handsome, and just great with kids as it seemed. Emily knew she couldn't be here long, she didn't want Sulley to spot her. So Emily started to make her way back very quietly, until she tripped on her feet again and fell with a thud. _Oh no! Oh no!_ Emily thought and got up quickly.

Sulley gasped and looked at Boo. "Kitty has to go right now, Kitty will be back." he hugged Boo. she hugged him back and looked at him. Sulley walked out and closed Boo's door quietly, he saw Emily. "Emily? what are you doing here?" Sulley looked at her.

"Umm I was going to ask you for the paperwork...so I followed you here and I'm really sorry!" she said very awkwardly. "I never saw anything!"

Sulley chuckled "it's alright, just if you promise to keep it a secret, Mike and Celia are the only ones that know. I'm more afraid Roz or the others might find out I'm still visiting Boo." he told her.

Emily promised Sulley, but curiously asked who Boo actually was, she didn't understand how he became friends with a human child. Sulley explained a short version of the story and how the actual laugh floor became to be. It nearly blew Emily's mind! "You can pick up your paperwork on your desk before the company closes down for tonight, don't you have lunch with Celia?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! thanks Sulley! I promise I won't tell anybody!" she nodded and started to the lunchroom, she suddenly realized how her feelings for Sulley grew in just one day.

**[a/n] Thanks a ton for all the nice reviews and views! you guys are so amazing! Thanks for reading my fanfic so far, don't worry guys Randall will appear very soon! It's likely he'll appear in chapter 8. I'm making a poll for who should be Emily's voice actress, please vote! I'll announce who her va will be on my profile! **


	7. Lunch with Celia

**Chapter 7**

**Lunch with Celia**

Emily entered the lunchroom, Sulley had given her and Celia a lunch break so they could catch up on the old days, even though it was pretty late in the afternoon." She saw Celia wave at her, "Emily! come over here!" Emily smiled and headed over to where Celia was sitting.

"Hey Celia, how have you been?" Emily asked her as she sat down "Today sure has been hectic for me."

"I've been good, also congrats on getting the job! I knew you could do it! anyway, we should talk about hanging out this weekend! I was thinking Michael could tag along too, if that's alright with you. I just really want you to get to know him more." Celia smiled at Emily.

Emily smiled and then sighed "That's no problem, but wouldn't I be the third wheel though? I don't want to give that sort of impression."

"Oh my, I didn't think about that..but I'm sure you won't be left out." Celia smiled at her again. Emily thought for a moment, she wanted to get to know Mike more...but she never liked being the third wheel at all, it's happened when she met her sister's boyfriend. That was not fun at all. "Unless somebody else tags along with us though, like Sulley...I mean I would like to get to know him more. you know because he's my boss and such." Emily stammered and blushed slightly. She took a sip from her drink.

Celia gasped "I think we should double date! Sulley can be your date! it's perfect! how does Saturday sound?" she smiled at her.

Emily nearly choked on her drink and coughed. "What? a d-double date!? ummm I guess it sounds fine..."_ wow great Emily! you just had to talk about him!_ She thought angrily to herself.

"I'll tell Michael when I see him." Celia smiled at her. "Don't worry it'll be a lot of fun, who knows Sulley might like you too." she teased her, Emily couldn't help but turn red. "Yeah right." she laughed and rolled her eyes. _I doubt he likes me in that way..._

Celia and Emily's lunch break was over very quickly, they talked about the good old days and how each was doing with family and such. Emily was given more of a tour around the factory by Sulley, she also got to know some other monsters, including George Sanderson, Roz, Needleman & Smitty, and Fungus. Though it seemed Fungus looked a bit afraid of her. Which puzzled Emily a lot, well maybe he had his own reasons. It was soon starting to become late and everybody started to head home. Emily was almost out the door, when she realized she forgot the paperwork at her desk! Emily groaned and started to head towards the laughfloor, she ran into Sulley.

"What's the rush Emily? I'm closing down for today, I don't think you want to get trapped in here." he chuckled at her.

"Ummm I forgot about the paperwork at desk. I was just going back to get it, if you want I can close down for you..." Emily suggested "I really don't want you to wait for me.."

Sulley thought for a moment and handed her the keys. "Well I trust you since you're Celia's friend. You can give me the keys tomorrow early in the morning. Also, I can't wait to see you on Saturday." he winked at her, Emily couldn't help but blush. "Be careful, it's sorta dark on the laughfloor! Just watch your step!" Sulley told her.

Emily started to make her way to the laughfloor, all she had to do was get her paperwork and close up the factory. Easy enough right? She knew she couldn't mess this up, after all Emily was holding Sulley's keys! Emily opened to door and looked around, it was dark on the laughfloor. She spotted a red light. _What? did somebody forgot to put away a door?_ Emily started to walk up to the redlight and saw that the door was wide open.


	8. Randall's Return

**Chapter 8**

**Randall's Return**

Emily was a bit stunned for a moment, who would leave the door wide open? She closed it very quickly and sent the door back on it's way. _I just need to get my paperwork and get out of here. I'll tell Sulley about the door tomorrow. _Emily headed over to her desk, she turned on her desk lamp so she could see better. She then grabbed the paperwork lying there. Emily was about to head on her way until she heard a loud noise. She swiveled her head and looked around. "H-hello? who's there?" Emily said a bit nervously. What came out of that door? She was hoping it wasn't a human child or something bizarre! Emily couldn't see anybody, she fixated her desk lamp up and scanned it around the laugh floor. There was nobody, which was scaring Emily. "W-who's there?" she said again. _it's probably my own imagination..._Emily thought to herself as she turned off her desk lamp. She suddenly felt a swift punch to her side which knocked her down. Emily gasped as she felt somebody was holding her down. The problem was she couldn't see her attacker.

"Help!" Emily yelled, She was hoping any passing security guards would hear. She regretted not being with Sulley right now. "Let me go!" Emily thrashed around, her attacker seemed a bit heavier then her and he wrapped his hands around her neck. _He's going to kill me!_ It was more nerve racking that she couldn't even see him! She felt his hands get tighter around her neck, she also felt her second pair of arms were being held down. Emily was thankful for her third set of arms, the attacker probably didn't notice them. She didn't care if it meant punching air or whatnot, she couldn't die now! Emily punched her attacker multiple times. She heard him grunt and he loosened his grip. Emily growled and rammed her head against his. Which made him let go completely, she rubbed her head. Emily looked up and gasped as she finally saw her attacker reveal right in front of her. She saw his face before in a wanted poster, it couldn't be.

Emily saw Randall rubbing his head, she had to get out of here now. Emily had to warn somebody that Randall was back! Emily didn't care about the paperwork now, all she needed was the keys. But the keys were nowhere to be found! _Oh no, oh no, oh no! _Emily thought desperately, she needed those keys! It was more terrifying that Randall was right there. a criminal! somebody who almost killed her! She felt him grab her, he looked at her and grabbed all her arms and held them tightly. "Who are you?" he hissed at her.

Emily was a bit frozen, she felt like she couldn't speak. Emily was completely terrified for once in her life. Suddenly the words came out "E-Emily R-Ryden." Emily stuttered. All Emily wanted to do was go home! "P-please! I'll forget I saw anything! I promise I won't tell anybody! " she knew it might not work on him. She had to try at least!

"You think that kind of stuff is going to work on me?" Randall said angrily and tighten his grip around her arms. He looked at her face for a long time, Emily's face was full of fear. "Maybe I can spare you right now." he examined her a bit more closely. He then looked at her again.

"W-what is it? I'll do anything!" Emily gulped, she was not toying around with her life on the line right now! She looked at Randall and breathed heavily. _He's not so bad looking...he's actually pretty good looking and oh Emily! there is no time for this stuff!_

"One, you're going to get me out of here. Two, you're not going to tell anybody or it won't end well. Three, you're giving me a place to live." He told her "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Emily said and nodded, even if she might have made the worst decision of her life.

**[A/N] Thanks so much for the reviews! Randall finally makes his appearance! I also had to fix an error on chapter 6. it looks like a sentence was cut off and it didn't make sense. but it's fixed now! Also the poll is up on my profile! please vote! [A/N]**


	9. Emily's Place

**Chapter 9**

**Emily's Place**

It was pretty easy getting Randall out of Monsters Inc. All he did was turn invisible and held onto Emily's tail as she led the way. Though Randall refused multiple times because he knew the way. It was only to make sure Emily knew he was following her, since of course she couldn't see him and didn't want to lose sight of him. It aggravated it her a bit, she hated when anybody touched her tail. also that Randall's snarky comments pissed her off most of the time. Emily was luckily able to find Sulley's keys, though she left all her paperwork behind and scattered around. That was something she needed to explain to Sulley the next morning. Emily was hoping to come up with something without exposing Randall. Right now, Emily was walking up to her apartment. She felt Randall tug her tail a few times. "What!?" She said a bit irritated.

"How long is this going to take!? I don't want to be holding your tail for too long." Randall said and seemed very annoyed.

"We're right here." Emily tried not to snap at him. She went up to her door and opened it. Emily headed inside and Randall became visible again. He looked around the place, it didn't feel real to Emily. Randall, a wanted criminal in Monstropolis was in her apartment! It just worried her constantly, this never would have happened if Fear Co. didn't shut down! That was still bothering her, she still needed to know some answers.

"I'm going to set your bed." Emily told him, she saw him looking through her pictures hanging on her wall. The pictures were mostly photos of her family and her time at Fear co.

Randall looked at the photos at the wall, only two specifically caught his eye. He grabbed both off the wall. One picture was Emily and Celia. They were of course a lot younger in the photo. _So she knows Wazowski's girl... _he thought to himself. The other photo was Emily with some workers at Fear co. Randall recognized the big purple monster, it was none other then Johnny Worthington. He felt some bitter thoughts come into his mind, all he could think was all the bad memories. He was also still extremely furious for being stuck in the human world and being attacked with a shovel. It was a serious struggle to find an active closet. "Hey." Emily's voice broke his thoughts. "The bed is ready."

Randall put the pictures back and walked over to Emily. Emily had only laid down a couple sheets on the couch and had given him one of her pillows. "That's it?" Randall said a bit disappointed. Emily shot him a glare and crossed all her arms. "Would you like to be living in the streets!?" she snapped at him, she could never tolerate these types of guys sometimes.

Randall grumbled "It's fine I guess." Emily sighed and started to go to her bedroom, there was no way she was sharing a room with him! Though it made her heart pound, she kept thinking of how she was going to tell Sulley tomorrow. Emily was afraid Randall could try to kill her again if she told him anything. Though Emily thought that Randall might have done it for self defense, but then again he couldn't be trusted.

"Night." Emily told him as she was about to shut her door to her room, Randall just looked at her and didn't respond. Emily pouted and locked her door, she didn't want him getting in at all. _This day has been eventful. oh shoot!_ Emily suddenly remembered she had to think of her act, her first real job is tomorrow! Emily grabbed her earmuff headphones and turned on some music, it was only thing that would make her relax. She started to fall asleep, Emily had to remember to wake up early tomorrow.

The phone started to ring in the living room, which was starting to bother Randall as he was trying to get some sleep. He noticed Emily wasn't even getting up. He got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Randall said irritated.

"Uh..Hello is Emily there? It's Sulley." Sulley asked, though he thought the voice he was talking too was very familiar.

_Sullivan!_ The name flashed through his mind and he tighten his grip around the phone. He couldn't give himself away now. "I'm sorry you have the wrong number." he hung up on Sulley. Randall was still thinking of his plans of revenge and noticed Sulley's keys lying beside the phone. He would just have to wait the next morning.


	10. Chaotic Morning

**Chapter 10**

**Chaotic Morning**

Emily was walking to Monsters Inc. She had gotten up early enough to meet up with Sulley. Emily would have taken her car, but of course her car was still not running properly. She made sure Randall was fast asleep before she left. Emily did not want him tagging along, she was worried he was going to do something devious if he tagged along. As Emily walked, she spotted the big blue furry monster waiting outside of the company patiently with his best friend Mike.

"Hey!" Emily waved at them, Sulley turned around and waved back. "You're here early." he smiled at her.

Mike yawned and stretched his arms. "Well, I was dragged here by someone." he gave a look at Sulley, Sulley just chuckled.

"Here's your keys." Emily handed the keys over to Sulley. He grabbed them and looked at her. "Thanks, did you get your paperwork too?"

"Ummm you see...I was going to get it...but it was really dark so I couldn't see anything. Plus, my desk lamp wasn't working. So yeah it's a mess." Emily said. _What a stupid excuse! _

"Umm...Well it's okay, as long as you take care of it soon it's fine with me." Sulley smiled once more, "Did you get my call last night?"

"Wait you called? I probably didn't hear the phone ring. I was listening to music and I fell asleep..." Emily said awkwardly, it felt so strange to talk to him. She was hoping Randall didn't pick, but she didn't dare ask him. He would have asked by now if he did.

"Oh, Well I was just calling because I wanted to know if you got your paperwork. Also, about this double date thing." Sulley said as he pushed open the door and let Emily walk in first and Mike walked in after.

"Sulley, I told you she wasn't going to pick up." Mike looked at him. "Waking up early and calling everybody late at night." he grumbled as he walked.

"So it's okay if you call Celia late night?" Sulley rolled his eyes at Mike.

"Hey that's different! it's Celia we're talking about here." Mike clasped his hands together and breathed a loving sigh.

"Yeah, umm Celia was the one who suggested that thing. she wanted me to get to know you guys." Emily got in between them. She realized that it was a couple days from now. The only problem was Randall at the moment.

"I think it's nice," Sulley smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. we'll have a lot of fun. I think it's a good time to get your paperwork before more employees start coming in and Roz might be after you if you don't turn it in."

Emily nodded and started head to the laugh floor, she left Mike and Sulley to talk among themselves. She noticed that once she got there, it was a huge mess with the paperwork scattered around. Emily groaned and started to pick up it all up. She was again greatful for having six arms, which made the job a lot easier. Emily felt a sudden tug on her tail which made her jump and her frills pop out. "Yikes!" she nearly dropped her paperwork again. Emily turned around fuming and saw nobody. "EMILY!" Randall appeared before her.

Emily screamed and threw her paperwork up in the air. "R-Randall!?" She looked at him angrily. How was he here? She thought he was sleeping when she left the apartment. What was he trying to do? Was he trying get himself caught by CDA? Randall chuckled at her. "Scared you didn't I?"

"What are you doing here?" Emily hissed at him, "Are you trying to get yourself caught by everybody here!? If Sulley sees you-" She was soon interrupted by Randall.

"What do you think Sullivan is going to do!? He's not as great as everybody says he is." He growled at her. "I just came here to monitor you, I have to make sure you don't expose me."

"Expose you? I haven't told anybody! I'm letting you stay in my house for crying out loud! I even promised I wouldn't tell a single soul! I'm not someone who goes back on their word!" Emily snapped at him and started to pick up her paperwork again. It was really irritating her right now. She noticed that Randall started to help her.

"Here." he gave them to her, Emily snatched them from him and narrowed her eyes at him. She pushed past him and started to head back to Mike and Sulley. Emily noticed Randall turned invisible and was possibly following her again. Will it ever end?

As more employees came in, everybody got straight to work. All that was on Emily's mind was Randall, it was hard to keep track since he was invisible. So what Emily did was she held his hand with the middle sets of arms. In a way, it made her blush. But Emily didn't want to risk it. She was at least thankful nobody noticed, also that Randall kept trying to escape every so often made her was even worse when she had to start making kids laugh soon. Sulley had introduced her once again to Fungus. They shook hands but she could hear Randall mutter something lightly under his breath.

"Is there some certain props you would like to use?" Fungus asked her as he led her to the prop room. He seemed a bit nervous and fixed his glasses a few times.

"Hmmm..." Emily looked around and some juggling balls caught her eye. She went over and gathered them. Emily could feel Randall get tense for a moment. _Does Randall know him or something? _

Randall gripped her hand and growled silently to himself. He didn't like holding her hand first of all. It made him feel weird inside, also that he wanted to lunge right at Fungus. But he couldn't do that since he would be giving himself away.

They were back on the laugh floor before they knew it, Emily had to relax herself. Even if the first time was just an accident. She had to make several kids laugh today, the only problem of course standing in her way was Randall. Emily knew she couldn't leave him running around. Fungus looked at Emily "Are you ready?" he looked at her and asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, I definitely am." Emily smiled and started to drag Randall along. but he started to pull back. "I'm not going with you!" he whispered, when he actually wanted to yell at her.

"Yes you are." Emily said through gritted teeth and pulled a bit harder. Fungus stared at her and was very confused by the whole ordeal.

"I'm just practicing a...mime act, these are just...stretches!" Emily laughed nervously and was able to finally pull him through the door. She shut the door quietly and Randall reappeared before and growled at her.

"Why did you pull me in here!?" He hissed at her "I would have been fine by myself!"

"Aren't you monitoring me!?" Emily stepped closer and got in his face. "You have been pissing me off all day!" Emily noticed a light turn on and saw the little boy look at them with wide eyes. _Uh oh..._


	11. Intertwined

**Chapter 11**

**Intertwined**

All Emily could do was stare at the little boy, her fear now was he was going to start to cry or scream. She noticed the little boy was quaking with fear, he pulled the bed sheet up towards his nose. Emily started to juggle the balls and noticed it wasn't making much of a difference. She began throwing the juggling balls at Randall. Randall gasped and started to catch them all, before he knew it he was actually juggling. "What are you doing!?" He growled at her and threw them back to her.

"Entertaining." Emily said under her breath and caught them. She started to juggle again. The little boy lowered his bedsheet and watched the two curiously. "Do something." Emily said through her gritted teeth.

"Like what?" Randall looked at her. He didn't know how to make kids laugh. Scaring the kid would have been much better, of course this was all Sullivan's doing. It was all because of the stupid kid. Emily growled and stepped on one of Randall's feet. Randall grabbed his foot in pain and backed up into the wall, where he changed color to the boy's blue striped wall paper.

Emily gasped, she didn't know he could camouflage. She heard a few giggles from the boy as he watched them. Randall became angry and changed back to his original color, he then got hit by one of the juggling balls and changed color again. "Ow!" Randall yelped as he got pelted again. He started to changed color multiple times every time he was hit with one of the juggling balls. Emily didn't want to hurt him, okay in some ways she did. But she needed to get this kid laughing. The little boy started to burst into giggles. Furious enough, Randall turned invisible and snuck up behind Emily. Emily turned around, where was he? He grabbed her tail and yanked it hard enough. Emily's frills popped out and she let out a yelp. Randall reappeared and chuckled at her. Before they knew it, the boy was laughing.

_He's laughing! Thank goodness! I guess I deserved getting my tail pulled after chucking juggling balls at him. Well he did deserve it too. _Emily thought. She could hear the little boy's parents talking outside the door. They had to leave right now! Randall turned invisible and held Emily's hand so she didn't leave him behind by accident. Emily blushed, she wondered why he didn't hold onto her tail instead. Emily and Randall both came out of the closet,Fungus stared at her. "Well you managed...to um get the canister filled. You were in there for a long time..." He said nervously.

"Oh, umm the kid was a tough one. But no worries I managed to get him to laugh at least." She smiled at him. Emily noticed Mike coming out of one of the doors and started being cheered by the employees. Celia's boyfriend sure was popular on the laugh floor, he was top comedian. Emily had to remind herself to get some tips from him later.

"Wazowski." Randall growled to himself quietly, he hated seeing Mike become successful. Even if this laugh floor thing was a joke to him. He remember seeing Sulley getting all those awards that should have belonged to him. Now Mike was basking in the same glory. Randall wanted his revenge soon. He just needed to get rid of Emily first. Though, he thought that she could be a pawn in his plan.

The rest of the day was hectic. It was hard to work with Randall a majority of the time. But Emily was able to make several kids laugh that day. She was nowhere near perfect at all, but she was trying. Emily was just happy to be home already, also that she could finally stop holding his hand. Randall seemed tense through the whole day. He wished he never revealed himself to Emily, Randall could have easily gotten back at Sulley and Mike. Randall decided to hold back on the revenge thing and proceed on with his next plan. Which was to break Waternoose out of prison. If Waternoose was by his side...well revenge would be even more sweet. Randall thought also having Emily as an ally would be even better.

"Randall!" Emily snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Randall."

Randall pushed her hand away. "What is it? I'm trying to think." he snapped at her.

"Geez. Well I'm going out somewhere on Saturday." Emily told him.

"Where?" Randall looked up at her. He could use the day to get his plan working.

"Oh just a double date." Emily said and started to head to her room. "It's nothing really."

_A double date? it's not like I care...maybe I do...no Randall you don't! I just need to make sure she's on my side. If she gets a boyfriend, she'll be too distracted then. _Randall thought to himself, though he did admit he was a tiny bit jealous. "Whatever. I really don't care." Randall responded to her. Emily rolled her eyes and locked herself inside her room. But the thing is Randall was starting to care.


	12. Double Date

**Chapter 12**

**Double Date**

It was already Saturday night, Randall didn't go to Monsters Inc. with Emily for the past two days. He decided to keep quiet and start work on his plan without Emily getting suspicious of him. Emily noticed that Randall wasn't acting up recently. It was a good thing, but she kept reminding herself not to trust him. She didn't tell Randall who she was double dating with, it would have caused a huge amount of trouble if he knew. Emily was in the bathroom getting ready, her heart was thumping. Emily was never the one to go out on dates, she rarely did. She wanted to make a good impression on Sulley. Emily wore a very simple slim one leg slit silver dress and let her fronds go loose. They were going out to a restaurant, she forgot the name unfortunately. Emily was just lucky Celia was picking her up. Emily came out of the bathroom and looked at Randall who was watching the TV. "How do I look?" Emily smiled at him, she didn't except a good response.

Randall looked at her and grumbled "Fine." Though he thought she looked very nice. He didn't want to tell her that because he didn't want to seem soft.

"Thanks I guess," Emily blinked and heard the phone ring. She went over and picked it up. "Oh you're here already? okay I'm coming down right now!" Emily smiled and hung up.

Emily turned around and faced Randall. "My room is off limits and don't follow me okay?" she warned him.

"I won't." Randall lied.

"Good," Emily smiled. "I'll be back around ten o clock. help yourself to anything in the fridge." She headed out the door and down the stairs.

Randall got up and quickly peeked through the window. He saw Emily get inside the car, but couldn't see anybody inside. He slammed his fist on the window and growled. He turned invisible and headed out the door.

"Celia, I'm really nervous," Emily told her as they got out of her car. "I don't want it to be awkward."

Celia looked at Emily and smiled. "It'll be fine, don't worry about it. You and Sulley will have plenty to talk about."

Emily nodded at her. She saw Mike and Sulley waiting out front together. Mike glanced over and ran towards Celia. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Oh Michael, stop." Celia giggled and her snakes did as well.

Emily walked over to Sulley. "Hey, you look spiffy." _Spiffy? real smooth Emily.._

"Thanks, you look nice." Sulley smiled at her. "We should get inside before they give our table away." He opened the door for them. Emily let Mike and Celia go in first and followed soon after. Sulley was the last one to go in.

The restaurant seemed very fancy, Celia gasped in amazement. "Michael, how did you get a reservation here!?"

"Well nothing is too expensive for Googly bear," Mike smiled at her and whispered to Sulley. "I forgot my wallet."

Sulley rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll cover it this time."

"You're the best pal a guy could ever ask for!" Mike smiled at Sulley.

"Don't push it Mike." Sulley told him and started to follow Emily and Celia.

Randall came in through the door and quickly camouflaged into the background of the wall. He saw caught a glimpse of Emily's tail. Randall turned invisible and maneuvered through the crowd. He noticed Sulley. Randall's face dropped completely. _Sullivan!? She's on a date with Sullivan!? _he noticed Mike and Celia. _Of course Wazowski's here too!_ _Okay Randall, don't get upset. It's nothing, it's not she belongs to you..._

At their table, Celia and Mike sat next to each other. They were holding hands while sharing compliments with one another. Emily was never into the mushy stuff. "So Emily, how was Fear Co?" Sulley looked over and asked her.

"Oh, Fear Co was a nice company. it's not as big at Monsters Inc. though, a lot of nice employees too. Though there was some who weren't so nice." Emily took a sip of water and grumbled thinking of Johnny.

"Oh I know you mean." Sulley laughed. "You remember the guy I told you about? Randall was a lot like that. I tried to be nice to him, but he was just always I don't know." Sulley shrugged.

Emily nearly choked on her water after hearing Randall's name. Celia looked over at her. "Are you alright Emily?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Emily nodded and looked around. She was becoming paranoid Randall was here. He couldn't have followed her right?

Randall was camouflaged into the wall right beside Emily. He wanted to attack Sulley right there and now, but he had to control himself.

"So...um is there anything else you want to know about Fear Co?" Emily quickly changed the subject.

Sulley was about to speak when he was interrupted by a male voice from behind.

"Ryden! I can't believe I'm seeing you here." the voice said.

Emily looked up and it was none other than Johnny Worthington.

**[A/N]Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, and reading this fic so far! You don't know how happy that makes me! There is still plenty more to come! I start school real soon so I'll be busy, but I'll update when I can! I was wondering, do any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter? I'm open to ideas! I have some the chapter figured out, but not all of it. please don't be upset if I don't use your idea! It might be because it just didn't work into the chapter well. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and your support keeps me motivated :) if you have any suggestions just write them into the reviews! It's mostly for ch. 13, I have ch. 14 and the rest kind of planned out. I'll acknowledged everyone who gave an idea in the next chapter! Thanks for reading so far! :D [A/N]**


	13. Disaster Date

**Chapter 13**

**Disaster Date**

Emily couldn't believe who was standing right in front of them. She never expected Johnny to be the one to come out of blue like that. But of course he had to come and ruin everything. Emily didn't know how to explain to Sulley, Mike, and Celia who he was. "Oh, hi Johnny..." Emily narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't believe I'm seeing you here too." Emily glanced over at Celia, who seemed very confused. Mike looked angry, while Sulley looked more shocked.

Johnny pulled over a chair from a table and sat next to Sulley. He put his arm around him, "I can't believe I'm seeing you here too Big Blue." Emily was shocked. They knew each other? By the look on Mike's face she could tell that he knew Johnny as well.

Sulley reacted kindly to Johnny. "I can say the same. So..you and Emily know each other?"

"Well me and Ryden used to work in Fear Co." He put his arm around Emily, "Isn't that right?" he smiled at her.

Randall growled under his breath, he didn't like that Johnny was putting his arm around her. He remembered he had control himself and his temper.

Johnny looked over at Mike. "Well what do you know? I heard that you became a clown too. Isn't that right little guy? I guess scaring just didn't work out for you."

Mike frowned angrily, "A clown? Just because the company changed its ways doesn't mean I'm a clown. I'm the top comedian there." He pointed his thumb at himself.

Johnny laughed. "That's cute. You were never scary anyway. Maybe the company had to change it's ways because your monsters aren't so scary anymore. I guess that's what happened to you too Emily." He smiled at her cruelly.

Celia looked over at Johnny with fury, her snakes hissing out of anger. "You are not allowed to talk to my boyfriend and my friend like that!" she snapped at him.

"My who is this now?" Johnny said smoothly and took her hand into his. "Aren't you a beauty?" Celia slapped his hand away. "Don't you touch me!"

Mike clenched his fist and raised it at Johnny. "Don't touch my Schoompsie Poo!" Celia took Mike's hand and looked at him. "Michael don't."

Johnny bellowed with laughter. " Schoompsie Poo? Not much of a surprise coming from you. Oh the college days. Remember the Scare Games?"

"Yeah where Oozma Kappa won," Mike smirked at him. "You lost to me."

Johnny frowned at Mike. "I didn't lose to you, your simulator was rigged. Of course if we had Sulley on the team instead of Boggs we could have won." he patted Sulley's back.

Sulley looked at him frowning, he was showing a bit more anger in his face. Emily couldn't believe that Mike, Johnny, Sulley, and Randall went to college together? She was actually interested in hearing about the Scare games now.

"You kicked me out." Sulley looked at Johnny. "Then you wanted me back when Oozma Kappa won the Scare games because Randall didn't get enough points. You shouldn't bring up something that happened ten years ago. The past is the past. Monsters Inc. has changed its ways for reasons. It doesn't make us clowns. Why don't you just leave now."

Randall tried to hold his anger in, He wanted to lunged at Johnny. He didn't know who he disliked more Sullivan for taking Emily out or Johnny for kicking him out and putting his arm around her.

"Woah, take it easy there Sulley." Johnny held up his hands. "I didn't mean to come off like that."

Emily looked at Johnny with anger in her face. "Okay, why are you here anyway? I want you to leave."

"Easy there Ryden. I was just having dinner with the few friends. I just happened to notice you here. Also, somebody you know is working at Scream Industries..well he became the head of Scream Industries." Johnny smiled and got up from his chair.

"Wait what? Who is it?" Emily looked at him, She wondered who is could be.

"Hmmm I would tell you, but I don't talk to clowns." he smiled at her. "It's okay Ryden you're with monsters who are just like you. Clumsy and awkarad." Emily didn't know how to response. She just felt so embarrassed.

"You should leave now." Sulley told Johnny in an angry tone and got out of his chair. "You're not helping yourself out here."

"Listen Sulley, This has nothing to do with you." Johnny starting to take a few steps forward.

Randall couldn't take it anymore, he turned invisible and slithered in front of him. He purposely tripped Johnny. "Woah!" Johnny tripped and fell onto the table, whilst knocking over a some waiters. The food went flying everywhere and splattered all over Emily, Sulley, Celia, and Mike. It also splattered at monsters who were nearby. Randall crawled up to the ceiling so he wouldn't be seen.

Johnny got up from the table and noticed that everyone started to laugh at him. "Wait I-I just tripped it-it's not my fault!" he said frantically.

"I guess we know who the clown is now!" Mike stood on his chair and laughed at Johnny. Emily couldn't help but laugh. Johnny had gotten what he had deserved. Though, Emily didn't enjoy being covered in food. She could tell by Celia's facial expression that she was not happy.

Johnny had gotten escorted out of the restaurant for creating a disturbance. The manager had offered them a free meal which was good. But Celia wanted to leave early since the date didn't go according to plan.

They were outside of the restaurant and Mike was trying to calm Celia down. While Emily was talking to Sulley. "So, I'm really sorry Johnny came over. it's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. The guy is a jerk anyway, don't listen to him." Sulley smiled at her. "I think you're a good person."

Emily blushed and looked up at him. "Oh thanks..I think you're a good person too. There is something I really want to tell you."

"What is it?" Sulley looked at her with curiously.

"I really really like-" Emily paused midway when she spotted Randall's eyes watching them, he was blended into his surroundings right by them. "Randall?" she whispered quietly.

Sulley blinked and was confused. "Did you say you really really like Randall?"

"W-what? n-no! I meant sandals! I really love sandals! I just thought you should know." Emily laughed nervously. _Sandals? Real nice Emily.._

"Oh, you had me scared there for a second." He laughed and smiled at her. Emily heard Celia call for her.

"Y-yeah...well I should be going!" Emily laughed nervously again and walked ahead. "See you at work!" Emily's head was filled with many thoughts. She wanted to confess her feelings to Sulley, but of course she just had to spot Randall! It also made her angry that Johnny had ruined the date. She suspected Randall had something to do with Johnny tripping. Another thing bothering her was who was head of Scream Industries?

**[A/N]Thanks to Basil and Mallow and Moss, Hellgirl-fan1, Energy Witch, and Just Be Reckless for giving an idea! They really helped! Just Be Reckless that's a really good idea! I couldn't really incorporate into the chapter because I didn't want Randall to reveal himself just yet. But I definitely use it for a future chapter! Thanks! Energy Witch Your suggestions really helped! Thank you so much :D Hellgirl-fan1 and Moss I kind of combined both of your ideas together. But thanks so much you two! also I thank everybody else who reviewed so far, followed and or favored this story. You really made my day with the nice reviews and just sticking with the story so far. I made a poll that's on my profile right now. Vote if you want :) I was curious to see what shipping everyone supports so far. The next chapter should be out tomorrow. You'll find out who's head of Scream Ind. in the next chapter! Thanks for reading so far! [A/N]**


	14. Surprise Guest

**Chapter 14**

**Surprise Guest**

Emily had decided not to question Randall that night. He was there when she got home and had asked what had happened. Emily quickly explained that somebody she knew from Fear Co. caused a disturbance. She ignored him the whole night after that. She didn't get why he followed her. It was getting harder and harder to trust him. Emily was just glad he didn't hurt Sulley, she had to admit she had to give credit to Randall for embarrassing Johnny on the double date. It was the late morning and Emily was now at Monsters Inc. She was heading to Roz to give her the paperwork which was completely overdue. Randall didn't tag along, he decided to stay in Emily's apartment because he had some things to do. It made her a bit concerned, she would have to question him later tonight. Right now, Emily hoped Roz wasn't angry with her. She approached the slug monster. "Hey Roz, I have my paperwork!" She held it up. Though Roz had the same grouchy expression she always had.

"So you finally turned in your paperwork huh?" Roz said with a grumble in her tone. It made Emily shudder a bit.

"Umm yeah...Here..." Emily gave her the paperwork. "Don't worry, it won't happen again!"

"I'm watching you Ryden," Roz adjusted her glasses. "Always watching."

Emily shuddered and headed out onto the laugh floor and saw that it was empty. Where was everybody? Emily groaned and headed over to Roz. "Hey Roz...uhhh where is everybody?" Emily looked down and twiddled with her fingers.

"There is meeting happening in two minutes," Roz looked at her watch. "The office is now closed." She pulled down the gate to her office.

"R-roz!" Emily gasped and growled, She walked out of the laugh floor. It angered her that nobody told her! Maybe it was a last minute meeting? Emily looked around hoping she could see any monsters and ask. Emily luckily spotted Sulley heading into the meeting room. "Sulley!" Emily called and ran over to him.

Sulley glanced over at her. "Oh hey Emily. You're just in time." He smiled at her. "I didn't want you to miss this."

"Yeah, well nobody even told me there was one until now." Emily sighed and rubbed her arm. She felt embarrassed.

"You didn't get my memo? I left a message last night." Sulley told her.

_Message? RANDALL! He probably erased it! _ Emily clenched her fists and whispered to herself. "I'm so going to kill him!"

"What was that?" Sulley raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Oh nothing, I probably erased it by accident..." She rubbed her neck.

"It's no problem. Actually I called up Scream Industries. I wanted to talk to the head of the company. Since I felt bad you never got an answer..." Sulley smiled at her and cleared his throat.

Emily looked up at him. "You did that for me?" She couldn't help but blush. "Thanks.."

"It's no problem, I think it's better we talk with the other companies. I wanted to get in contact with the former manager of Fear Co. It seems suspicious that the company shut down out of nowhere." Sulley nodded at her. He was right, it was suspicious, Emily's heart was pounding though. She was dying to know who was the head of the company. What did Johnny mean that they knew each other?

"Emilia? is that you?" a British voice came from behind Sulley, it sounded so familiar it couldn't be true.

Sulley and Emily turned around. The head of Scream Industries was a olive drab colored reptilian monster with features that strongly resembled a Frilled lizard. He had large frills that were out displayed underneath his chin, They were a darker green rimmed with orange. He had small droopy beady eyes with bags underneath them. He wore very small glasses that sat in the middle of his muzzle. He had only two arms and six legs. He had small black sharp fronds that trailed from his head to the back of his tail that laid lifeless on the floor. He wore only a black tux with a blue tie.

Emily stared at him. "Dad?" Emily was in disbelief, Her father was head of Scream Industries? Why didn't he tell her? Also, Emily had two names according to her parents. Her mother preferred Emily while her father preferred Emilia. She went by Emily though. Emilia is a pretty name, but it just didn't fit her character.

"Emilia, What are you doing here?" Mr. Ryden asked in disbelief. "Aren't you suppose to be working in Fear Co?"

"Dad, Fear Co. shut down." Emily told him, she tried her best to hide her anger. _Wouldn't he know by now?_

"Shut down? well that's a shame." He shook his head and put his hands behind his back. He glanced over at Sulley. "Are you James P. Sullivan?"

"Oh yes sir. But you can call me Sulley." He held out his hand for Mr. Ryden to shake.

Mr. Ryden took his hand and shook it. "Nathaniel Ryden. Though I think I'll stick to calling you Mr. Sullivan." Emily saw Sulley frown a bit and had let go of Nathaniel's hand. "Okay Sir. Why don't you step in this way?" he held open the door.

Nathaniel looked at him. "I don't think that will be necessary. We can chat right here."

Sulley blinked. "Okay sir. If that's what you want.."

"Emilia, Why are you working here? Do you know how this will make the Rydens look?" He looked at her with a glare in his eyes.

"I needed a job dad. I was actually lucky that Celia worked here. I don't think working here will hurt our family image. You'll be surprised that laughter is more powerful." Emily looked at her father, she didn't want to deal with it now.

"Laughter? Are you a clown of some sort? You can work at Scream Industries! We're reaching the top quickly." Nathaniel said in a stern tone.

"I don't want too." Emily said and looked up at Sulley, who interrupted. "Mr. Ryden, The company is gathering a lot of power from laughs than screams. It's a proven fact, it doesn't make anyone a clown around here. It's better having a child be happy then-" Sulley was soon cut off.

"Happy? Who cares about a child's happiness!? Though I know the theory was disproved that children are not toxic. But I still don't trust them. This company is representing monsters terribly. We are not made to be comedians or clowns. We were all raised to be scarers!" Nathaniel raised his voice.

"Dad, times have changed." Emily looked at him. "Just accept it." It made her mad, she understood how her sister Carla felt around their father. She could see the anger in Sulley's face. Emily knew he cared about a little girl from the human world.

"No I will not. I'll be taking my leave now." He stroked his frills and looked at Emily. "Emilia, think carefully about your decisions." He turned around and started to leave.

"Sir wait!" Sulley ran up to him. "Don't blame Emily for everything. I know we used to be a scaring company, but hear me out-" Sulley was cut off again by Mr. Ryden.

"I've heard enough. I can't even believe you are a Sullivan. Your father should be ashamed of you. Good day." He turned his head around and walked off.

Emily could see Sulley's face drop and walked over to him. "Sulley, please-" she was soon cut off by him.

"It's okay." He said sadly and walked into the meeting room. Emily just stood there, why was everything just falling apart?


	15. Back Stories

**Chapter 15**

**Back Stories  
**

Sulley had cancelled the meeting and told everybody that Mr. Ryden couldn't make it on time. He didn't mention Mr. Ryden being Emily's father. He just referred to him as the manger of Scream Industries. Mike could see Sulley wasn't in a good mood by his facial expression. "Hey Sulley, are you okay?" Mike caught up to Sulley while everybody exited out of the meeting room.

"I'm fine Mike." Sulley looked down at Mike, he sighed and kept walking really didn't want to talk it about it now.

"No you're not. Tell me what's bothering you!" Mike frowned and ran in front of him. Sulley picked up Mike and moved him out of the way.

"I said it's nothing Mike. I need to go visit Boo." Sulley said glumly and kept walking ahead.

"Sulley!" Mike called and started toward him. Emily grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Mike looked at her with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Emily sighed and let go of his arm. "The Scream Industries manager did come here today. Johnny was right, I did know him. It was my father, I didn't know he was even working there. He got upset at me because I was working here. He said we weren't raised to be comedians and the laugh floor make us look like clowns. He said a child's happiness didn't matter and told Sulley that his own father should be ashamed of himself for changing the company's ways." Emily rubbed her arms and looked at Mike. "I tried talking to my father, but of course he wouldn't listen to me.." She looked down, Emily felt terrible for her father's actions. He was always strict.

"Oh man." Mike frowned sadly and looked back. "I should go talk to him."

"Can I come with you?" Emily looked at him. "I really want to talk to him too."

"Fine, follow me." Mike looked around and started to walk forward. He knew exactly where Sulley was.

Sulley activated Boo's door and opened it quietly. He looked around and spotted Boo sleeping in her bed. He walked over silently. He was careful not to wake her up. Boo was sleeping soundly, Sulley stroked Boo's head gently. Sulley looked at her with tears streaming down his face."I'm sorry...I'm really sorry Boo if I go away and never come back." He whispered.

"Sulley." Mike said quietly. Sulley turned around and saw Mike standing by the door with Emily right behind him. Emily felt bad for Sulley, he really did care about Boo. It hurt to see him so upset.

He looked over at Boo and started walking slowly to Mike. He took one last look at the sleeping Boo and closed the door silently. Boo woke up right after and rubbed her eyes, she looked around. "Kitty?" But saw nobody in her room.

Mike deactivated Boo's door. "Hey Sulley, Emily told me what happened." he said and looked at the frowning Sulley.

"What does it matter Mike?" Sulley glanced over at them sadly. "He's right. The company could shut down if laugh floor doesn't work out. I'll never see Boo again if does. Nobody wants to be a clown like he said."

"Sulley, the laugh floor is doing fine! We've been collecting a lot more then Scream Industries has!" Mike said with an angry tone. "I don't want you to get depressed over it. Don't listen to what he says!"

Emily went up to Sulley. "Mike's right. Listen, I know my father. He's a huge jerk and only cares about himself. You're doing a good thing for all the human kids. You changed the outlook of children to every monster." She took a deep breath and hugged him quickly. Emily thought it was the only way to make him feel better.

Sulley was stunned and hugged her back. "Thanks." He smiled a sad smile.

"Aww.." Mike smirked at them. "I didn't know you liked Emily."

Emily stopped hugging him and blushed a bit. "It's not like that..." She rubbed her arms.

"I think I'm feeling a little better." He smiled at Emily and looked at Mike.

"If you don't mind me asking...can you tell me about the Scare Games? I know it's off topic." Emily looked at Mike and Sulley. "I just wanted to know more about Johnny..." She trailed off. _and Randall..._

"Oh boy. Those were the days." Sulley looked over at Mike who agreed sarcastically.

"Johnny was head of Roar Omega Roar. A popular fraternity back in Monsters University," Sulley said. "I used to be a member until I got kicked out because of my bad grades. Also that me and Mike destroyed the dean's scream can by accident."

Mike grumbled thinking of that day. "Well I'm still blaming you for that."

Sulley chuckled a bit. "Well, I got replaced with Randall Boggs-" Sulley was soon cut off by Mike.

"Ugh Randall.I can't stand that guy. We used to be roommates, he went to join Johnny to be with the "cool" kids. He used to be different. He was shy and actually friendly. He went by the nickname Randy. Until he started working here. He became more of a jerk." Mike explained. "Sulley remember that joke they pulled on Oozma Kappa at the party? Where they covered us in paint, flowers, glitter, and stuffed animals!?"

"Mike calm down. You don't need to get all worked up about it. It happened a long time ago." Sulley rubbed his head. "We should get out of here before somebody comes looking for us. I don't want nobody else to see Boo's door." Sulley held the door open for Mike and Emily.

_Woah...Randall was nice? He called himself Randy too? I'm so using that on him._ Emily thought to herself as she walked out of the room. The other information of Mike and Sulley was rather interesting. She was wondering if Randall would talk about it to her. Probably not since he was mean to her about almost everything.

Mike couldn't stop talking about the situation. "I'm happy that jerk got banished to the human world! If I ever see his face again-" Mike was cut off by Sulley this time.

"Just relax, I dislike him more than the next guy. CDA will take care of it if he ever comes back. Just be glad that he isn't here." Sulley told Mike.

But he was.

**[A/N] I guess I should be doing these Author's Notes more often now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the chapters,favored, followed, and voted on the poll! I had a feeling there was more Randall x Emily fans (I love how they interact with one another) hahaha. Same goes with Emily x Sulley (I think they are cute together). Thanks Energy Witch for the suggestion! I almost forgot about her asking them! Yeah, Nathaniel is a real jerk. You'll see more of him later. Randall appears in the next chapter with Emily! Something for the Emily x Randall fans. Please review![A/N]  
**


	16. Questions

**Chapter 16**

**Questions**

Randall was sitting on the couch, while drawing up his plans on the table. He would have to take action soon. Randall swivled his head when he heard the door knob turn. He quickly hid the plans underneath the couch. Randall didn't want Emily to see them at all. So, he turned on the TV to the news. Emily opened to door and walked inside. "You haven't been doing anything right?" She narrowed his eyes at him.

Randall rolled his eyes, "I've been watching the TV all day. I haven't left this place at all." He hoped she wasn't on to him.

"Sure..." Emily said. "Hey can we talk? you know get to know more about each other." She plopped next to him. "I'll tell you some stuff about me and you do the same!"

Randall narrowed his eyes. "I don't know..." he looked at her. "What are you up too!?" he snapped at her.

"What? I'm up to nothing! You're living with me aren't you? So I thought we got to know each other." Emily frowned at him.

"Fine." Randall grumbled at her.

''I'll go first, it's just really simple stuff." Emily smiled. "Okay, Well I have three sisters. Carla is the oldest, Jeanette's the second oldest, and Lila is the youngest. I went to Fear Tech for the first two years then switched over to Monsters University for the last two years. I have two names. Well my real name is Emily, but my dad likes to call me Emilia. Ummm...I've been friends with Celia for a long time. We met in college, we haven't hung out until recently. Okay your turn." Emily said it all quickly.

Randall scoffed at her. "You want me to tell you all this personal stuff about me?"

"Well, we should get to know each other a bit. Just some simple stuff like I said." Emily told him.

"Okay fine. Only if it's going to get you to shut up. I used to wear glasses when I was younger,I went to Monsters University, I used to work at Monsters Inc. as a scarer until I got thrown into the human world by Wazowski and Sullivan. Where I got hit with a shovel several times by some humans!" Randall growled at her. "There. That's all I'm telling you."

Emily was taken back a bit by his anger. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that.."

"Well you should be!" Randall snapped at her bitterly.

Emily frowned angrily. "Maybe I should feel sorry for you. One question, why did you follow me on my date on Saturday!?" She crossed all her arms, her frills rising up slowly.

"What are you talking about!?" Randall looked at her. "I was never there."

"Well I wonder how Johnny magically tripped and how the walls of the restaurants has eyes." Emily said crossly.

"Okay fine. I was there! You happy? I only came to monitor you again." Randall growled. "You could have ratted me out! I heard Sullivan talking about me!"

"What!? I was never going to say anything! Well maybe you were jealous I was with Sulley." Emily smirked at him.

Randall stood up quickly. "I'm not jealous of Sullivan! "

"Sure..." Emily rolled her eyes and looked at him. _Okay Emily, calm down. It's not good if I continue to argue with him. It doesn't do anything except adding fuel to the fire._

Randall growled and looked at her. "Like I said, I'm monitoring you. I have CDA on my back already. I don't need somebody to rat me out."

Emily held up her hands. "Okay man, I believe you then." Though she didn't really. "I want to thank you for embarrassing Johnny." She went over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't expect anymore." She went to her room.

Randall was shocked and touched his cheek. He rubbed it, acting like he was disgusted. "Like I wanted it! Don't do that again Ryden!"

"Whatever." Emily answered. The next step was to ask Randall soon what happened in Monsters University. The only thing that worried her constantly was her father.

**[A/N] I made a poll that's up on my profile right now. It's regarding which two family members of the Rydens do you guys want to meet first (They will all appear in the fanfic though). The poll will close on Monday. The next chapter involves Waternoose. **

**Hellgirl-fan1-That has been on my mind before. I'm still debating with it.**

**HiddenWolfx- Yeah Nathaniel really is one. He's just one of those jerks who only cares about himself and his dumb family name. Yeah I wanted Emily and Sulley to hug at least x3**

**Whiteling-Thanks for the suggestion! I'll be keeping that in mind for future chapters :)**

**Angelsweet2011-That's so cool! :D Her actual name was suppose to be Lucy (Inspired from Fairy Tail). But I decided it didn't fit and gave her the name Emily. I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Energy Witch-Thanks for the suggestion! I'm saving it for a future chapter that will be coming up soon ;D**

**Trees are meat-That's so awesome! :D aww thanks for enjoying the story :)  
Please vote! You can vote for two! also please review! Reviews make my day![A/N]  
**


	17. Mr Waternoose

**Chapter 17**

**Mr. Waternoose**

Mr. Waternoose sat in his jail cell, he thought of his plans for escape. It was hard to break out of jail all by himself, he hoped Randall would come back and help him. Though it was impossible since Randall had been banished to the human world. He was as good as dead now. Waternoose was deep in thought, he scanned his jail cell a couple times. He sighed and laid down on his bed, he needed some rest.

"Waternoose," a voice boomed which suddenly woke him up, It was one of the police officers. The cop opened up his jail cell. "You have a visitor." Two other cops came in and grabbed Waternoose by his arms. They escorted him out of his cell and into the visiting room. Waternoose wondered who was visiting him. He rarely got any visitors, the only ones who have visited him was his children a couple times.

"You only have 30 minutes," The cop warned Waternoose and led him to the visitor window. Waternoose sat down and picked up the phone so he was able to communicate to the person who was visiting him. Waternoose gasped as he saw who it was, "What are you doing here Nathan?" He said in shock.

"I was just in the neighborhood." Nathaniel smiled curtly as he talked through the other line. "I just thought it's been awhile since I've seen you. Can you believe it? 20 years! Remember when I used to work at Monsters Inc.? Oh those were the good old days."

"What do you want? I know you better than I know myself." Waternoose growled quietly. He gripped the phone.

"Why do you assume that I want something all the time? Come on Henry, I'm not like that you know," Nathaniel chuckled quietly. "Though I'm rather amused that you got yourself locked up. It makes the Waternoose family look bad. Also that your company is now a joke."

"The Waternoose name is not soiled!" Waternoose said outraged at Nathaniel. He quickly calmed, worried if the cops heard him. "What do you mean my company is a joke Nathaniel?" He growled at him.

"Well after you got arrested, James Sullivan made your company into a laugh floor, where they make children laugh instead scaring them. Now that your scarers are clowns they make the company look bad. Though it does good for the town! After all, your idiocy got you into this mess. Desperate times huh? So desperate that you were willing to kidnap a thousand children," Nathaniel laughed once more. "You never change do you? Well I just wanted to brag that I recently became Head of Scream Industries."

"Clowns!? Monsters Incorporated is not full of clowns! I'd rather have the town go through an energy crisis than for my company to look bad. Good for you Nathaniel. I heard your company isn't going to last very long from the looks of it." Waternoose snarled at him. "You were always despicable! You betrayed the company to go work at Fear Co!"

"Oh I did, didn't I? You never that good of a CEO anyway. Don't worry Henry, I always have a solution. I'm currently trying to get my daughter Emilia to work in Scream Industries. Did you hear Fear Co shut down? It's a shame really, That's why she's working at your joke of a company right now," Nathaniel rolled his eyes at the thought. "I can help you Henry, we can renew our friendship."

"Friendship? We never had a friendship! I'm not trusting you Ryden," Waternoose slammed his fist on the desk. "You remind me of a former scarer that worked with me. Randall Boggs, you and him share some similarities when you were young."

"Oh really?" Mr. Ryden was suddenly intrigued and stroked his frills. "I've seen his wanted posters...why don't we make a deal Henry? I will help you win back the company." Nathaniel smiled deviously.

"What do you want in return?" Waternoose narrowed all his eyes toward Nathaniel. "You want something, I know you do."

"I don't want anything, I have everything I could ever imagine." Nathaniel smiled and placed the phone down.

"Wait!" Waternoose growled and looked through the window as he saw Nathaniel get up and leave. All Nathaniel had to do was find Randall Boggs and then everything could go into action. "Don't worry Henry, it'll be just like the good old days." Nathaniel said quietly to himself and smiled wickedly.


	18. Best That I Didn't Know

**Chapter 18**

**Best That I Didn't Know**

Monstropolis was dark and gloomy, it was almost midnight and Randall was working on his plans in the living room. The days kept going quick, Randall knew he didn't have a lot of time. He smoothed back his fronds and glanced at his blueprints carefully. Emily was thankfully sleeping, The days she went to work gave him a lot of time to figure out how he could break Waternoose out of prison. The painful memories rushed at him. He was still in pain, escaping the human world was tough.

As Randall tapped the pencil against the table, the door knob started to rattle. Randall turned his head toward the noise. Randall got up from the couch and crept toward the door. He looked through the peep hole with one eye, he saw a monster he didn't even recognize at all. Randall grumbled to himself and saw the monster pull out a key. Randall narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The monster fumbled with the key as he was trying to open the door. Randall turned invisible quickly and climbed up the wall. The door suddenly swung open and Nathaniel peered his head through. Nathaniel took a few more steps in and shut the door silently behind him.

Randall narrowed his eyes as he watched him, it suddenly came to him. He had seen him in one of the family pictures Emily had hanging on the wall. He had to be her father, but the question was what was he doing here? Nathaniel scanned the living room and saw Randall's plans laying on the coffee table. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and strolled over the table. He picked up one of the blueprints and took a curious glance. Randall gasped and thought quickly, he slithered over to family pictures. Randall grabbed it and threw on the ground, the picture collided with the ground and the frame with as well as the glass shattered. Nathaniel dropped Randall's plans alarmed and saw the picture frame lying on the ground broken. He gave a puzzled look and walked over carefully, pausing a few times. Randall growled to himself, He had to get his plans. Randall slithered up the wall, not even noticing one of Emily's vase sitting on the ledge of the shelf. Randall's tail accidentally knocked it over and the vase smashed to the floor. Nathaniel gasped and his frills became much larger out of fear.

Emily barged out of her room, her eyes were blood shot and her frills were rising slightly. "What's going on!? Ran-" She asked irritated but didn't finish her sentence when she saw her father.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Emily crossed one of her arms, "Don't you know it's the middle of the night!?"

"I know, but I came here to apologize to you. Also, I'm afraid this apartment might be possessed." He stated and picked up the broken picture frame.

Emily walked over and looked at the vase which was smashed to pieces. "What do you mean possessed?" She looked over at her father with a curious glance. Though she was angry that her picture and vase was broken. Great, she had to replace them now.

"Well the vase and the picture frame broke out of nowhere!" Nathaniel exclaimed, "I suggest you move out of here if these strange occurrences keep happening."

"No dad, there is no strange occurrences of any sort." Emily shook her head and her frills fell down. "That was umm my roommate..." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. Randall had hidden his plans under the couch after Nathaniel was busy investigating the vase. Randall growled silently out of anger at Emily. Was she going to rat him out?

"Roommate?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "Does your roommate happen to turn invisible?" He put his hands behind his back.

"Umm yeah, it's his ability. He's such a troublemaker," Emily said through her gritted teeth, "His name is uhhh it's hard one, uhhh oh yeah his name is Jason." It was the first thing that came to Emily's mind. Randall was shocked, she actually didn't give him away. He watched them both, the relationship between the two seemed tense.

"Jason? That's isn't very hard to remember..." Nathaniel looked at her with a weird expression.

"Well to me it is!" Emily put her hands on her hips, "Wait...how the did you even get in here?" She asked.

"Your mother gave me the key," Nathaniel told her, "She made copies remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Emily slapped her hand across her forehead. _Dang it mom! _

"Can I meet this Jason fellow?" Nathaniel showed interest in face, he made no mention of Randall's plans.

"Ummm sure...he's probably in my room." Emily twitched her tail toward her room to signal Randall to go over there. Randall nodded to himself and slithered inside of her room. He had never been in there before.

"Y-your room!?" Nathaniel said wide eyed and completely flabbergasted. "W-what is he doing in your room?"

Emily quickly headed inside and locked the door, "He just left something in here is all!" She told her father, she assumed he probably took it the wrong way.

"What thing!? Emilia!" He shook the door handle and pounded on the door.

Randall appeared before Emily, he snapped at her. "Great! What are we going to do now?"

"Calm down, I have a plan you know." Emily narrowed her eyes at him and rushed over to her drawer. She pulled a pair of thick lensed glasses and a blue hat. "These are my grandma's glasses and my old university hat."

Randall looked at her with an angry expression on his face, he grabbed the hat right out of her hands placed it over his fronds. He didn't bother taking the glasses.

"You have to wear these too you know?" Emily raised an eyebrow at him, she could still hear her father from the other side. "He's going to know it's you!"

Randall grabbed the glasses out of spite and stared at them, the glasses reminded him of his old ones. The memories from the university had send a shiver up his spine, he sighed and gave in. Randall placed them right over his eyes. Everything looked so much clearer, he looked over at Emily who smiled at him. "Awww you look so cute!"

Randall blushed lightly and snarled at her. "Don't call me cute!"

"Okay, calm down." Emily grumbled at him and opened her door. Nathaniel stared at her with anger flaring in his eyes.

"What were you doing in there exactly!?" He fixed his tie and stared at his daughter out of fury.

"Nothing, Jason needed to find his glasses dad," Emily rolled her eyes and pushed Randall in front. "This is Jason, he's my old friend at Fear Co. He just needed a place to live."

Nathaniel looked at him a few times up and down, "Nice to meet you Jason." He extended his hand toward him, Randall took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too," Randall murmured under his breath.

"So dad, what are you here again?" Emily asked him and led him to the couch.

Nathaniel took a seat and folded his hands together, "I just came by to apologize about my behavior yesterday. It was unacceptable, I'm sorry to you and James. I'm going over to Monsters Inc. tomorrow to personally apologize to him."

Emily was taken back a bit, "Oh that's really nice dad. But is it really necessary to come here late anyway?" She really didn't like the idea of her father going back to the company tomorrow. Randall looked over at Emily and Nathaniel, he wondered what Nathaniel had done to Sulley.

"I just thought it would be the best time to come here now, I just feel incredibly awful." Nathaniel sighed and shook his head. "Also, I would like that coffee you make so good."

"Of course you do..." Emily said blankly and groaned. She was really tired, her father could be unbelievable sometimes. "I'll do it real quick, you can talk to Jason." Emily went into the kitchen and left Randall and Nathaniel alone.

Randall grumbled and sat next to Nathaniel, he really didn't know what to say to him.

"So my boy, how did you meet Emilia?" Nathaniel asked him as he looked over at him.

"Emilia? oh right Emily, We just worked together," Randall said but didn't look at him directly. "I was top scarer there."

"Oh really? you're currently unemployed right?" Nathaniel asked him curiously.

Randall paused for a moment and answered, "Yes I am..." He looked down at his hands.

"Well I'm currently head of Scream Industries, we're always looking for new scarers. Would you like a job?" Nathaniel smiled at him revealing his sharp teeth.

Randall looked at him and shook his head. As much as he wanted to take the offer he was going to caught by CDA if he went with him. "I'm fine the way I am." He answered.

"So I see." Nathaniel's face fell and got up off the couch. "I best be on my way." He looked at his watch and headed to the door.

"Dad? Where are you going? I just made the coffee!" Emily came out of the kitchen holding up a mug.

"I'm sorry I need to go home to your mother, it's late like you said." Nathaniel opened the door, he looked over at Emily. "Goodnight Emilia," He closed the door behind him and smiled, "And Goodnight Mr. Boggs."

**[A/N] Hey guys, I just started school this week. So I won't be updating a lot like I used too. I'll update when I can though! Thanks a lot for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and all the readers! You guys are amazing as always. I still have all the suggestions/requests on a list and have planned them for certain chapters. I actually need some suggestions for the next ch. (If you have any, you don't have too.), Ch. 19 will be an interesting chapter. Hope you guys look forward to it.[A/N]**


	19. Behind The Mask

**Chapter 19**

**Behind The Mask**

It was hard to go back to sleep that night, Emily didn't go to sleep until 3:30 AM. Randall went to bed a little earlier, it was just his way for ignoring Emily through the evening. It was now morning, Randall was asleep on the couch while Emily made her way to work. She was completely exhausted, Emily was just glad to have the day off tomorrow. She had to walk because her car still wasn't running properly, Emily reminded herself to call the mechanic. The good thing was Mike had agreed to take Emily under his wing, She wanted to make herself a better comedian for the sake of the company. Emily was glad she got Celia to talk to Mike about it. Though it constantly worried her that her father coming to Monsters Inc., she really didn't want him insulting Sulley like the last time. It could ruin her chances with him! Emily kept thinking when she wanted to confess her feelings to Sulley, she didn't want to rush anything at all. But Emily would have loved to have another date with him, of course with no Johnny or Randall present.

Emily walked in with the other monsters, she saw Celia at her desk taking calls. Emily decided to walk past, since she didn't want to bother Celia. Celia glanced over and whispered to Emily, "Emily, come here!" She waved her over with her hand.

Emily looked back and raised an eyebrow, she walked over to Celia's desk, "Uhhh, what is it?" Emily asked.

"Please hold," Celia told the person on the other line, she covered the receiver with her hand. "Your father just called me! He told me he was coming over here."

"Oh, I knew that already..." Emily rubbed her arms up and down nervously, she still hadn't told Celia about her father's job.

"Why is he coming here?" Celia looked at her, "Are you feeling okay Emily?"

"What? oh I'm fine, he wanted to see me is all. He called me last night too," Emily nodded at her. "Do you know where Sulley is?"

"Oh...Sulley should be in his office, he's taking care of some paperwork." Celia blinked and looked a bit confused.

"Thanks Celia!" Emily said quickly and practically ran off to Sulley's office. She wasn't sure what to tell him, all Emily wanted to do was see him. Emily opened the door to his office and peeked her head in, "Um...Sulley?"

Sulley looked up from his desk, he had paperwork scattered around, "Hey Emily, is there something you need?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, umm I wanted to let you know...that Mike is going to help me with my comedy routine, so I can get better at it..." Emily stepped inside and played with her hands.

"That's pretty nice of Mike," Sulley blinked, "Sorry, I have a lot of work to do, so if you don't mind..."

"No problem! Sorry for bothering you!" Emily replied and walked out of his office briskly. _I feel like such an idiot..._

Emily shook the thoughts out of her head, All she needed to do was find Mike.

Celia was sitting at her desk, while taking calls every now at then. She was hoping her boyfriend would come and swing by. She sighed and looked over at the entrance, two monsters came in. Celia gasped out of surprise with a mix of anger.

Nathaniel came in with Johnny, Johnny glanced around the factory with annoyance expressing through his facial reactions. "Why are we here again Mr. Ryden?"

"Johnny, I told you this before...I'm coming here to APOLOGIZE to Mr. Sullivan," He sighed and saw Celia, he immediately recognized her and walked over to her, Johnny followed him relentlessly.

"Hello, Cecilia...no that's wrong...umm Celeste? No, Cece? No that's not right either-" Celia interrupted Nathaniel, "It's Celia, Good to see you Mr. Ryden." Celia replied with a blank expression.

"My apologies, my memories have been quite hazy...I'm here to meet James, I need to talk to him over a few things..." Nathaniel tapped his claws against the desk in rhythmical movement. Johnny gave a flirtatious smirk at Celia.

Celia furrowed her brow and her snakes hissed at Johnny out of anger, followed by the rattling sound. She turned to Nathaniel, "I thought you were here to see Emily..."

"Emilia? Of course I'm here to see her, but I would love to see the CEO of Monsters Inc. as well..." Nathaniel kept clicking his nails against the desk, Celia looked at him with a suspicious glare in her eye. "He's in his office..."

"Thank you Celia, Johnny follow me." Nathaniel nodded his head toward Johnny and started to walk off. Johnny sighed and followed Nathaniel, he winked at Celia as he walked past her.

Celia growled, she didn't understand what Johnny was here with Emily's father at all. It was a question she needed to ask Emily herself.

"How do you know we're going the right way? We should have asked for directions.." Johnny replied with an angry tone, "I still don't see why we have to visit a bunch a clowns."

"Johnathan, listen to me. I know the way, trust me on this. Also, think about your words the next time you speak." Nathaniel snapped at him, Johnny could be a pain in the tail from time to time.

Sulley sighed as he tapped his pencil against the desk, "Now I know why Mike doesn't do his paperwork.." He groaned while he shuffled through the papers, He heard a knock from the other side of the door. Sulley looked up from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow, he assumed it was Mike. "You can come in.." Sulley sighed and wiped his hand across his face.

"Ahh Mr. Sullivan!" Nathaniel smiled and pushed open the door, He looked over at Johnny. "I told you I would find it." He whispered to him.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Only after you asked someone!" He crossed his arms and frowned angrily, Johnny didn't like being around here.

Nathaniel looked at Johnny and snarled, He wagged his finger at him. "Now you listen to me John-" He turned around, completely forgetting about Sulley at the moment. Sulley was in shock, though he didn't show it.

"So sorry about that Mr. Sullivan," Nathaniel moved forward and took a seat across from him. Johnny leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Ignore Johnny, he's been having a bad day. So how are you James?"

"Uhhh I'm good, I don't mean to ask but why are you here?" Sulley asked him. "Are you here to see Emily?"

"Emilia? No, I saw her last night with her roommate Jason," Nathaniel smiled. "I came here to apologize for my behavior the last time James. It was wrong of me." He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Sulley blinked and perked up a bit, "Oh thank you Mr. Ryden, no harm done..." He trailed off slightly.

"No James, I'm really at fault here. Have you met Johnny? He's a current scarer at Scream Industries, actually I would like to invite you over there next week! You can bring your friends as well." Nathaniel folded his hands together.

"Actually Johnny and I go way back.." Sulley looked up at Johnny who was smirking at him, "Anyway, Mr. Ryden..I'm really busy right now, But I'll think about your offer." Sulley shrugged his huge shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry for coming in while you were so busy!" Nathaniel stood up, "Thank you for hearing me out James, come along Johnny." He made his way out the door, Johnny rolled his eyes once more and followed Nathaniel out the door.

Sulley got up from his desk and shut the door, He became a little suspicious of Nathaniel coming over here especially since Johnny was with him.

"Can we leave now? You apologized to Sulley, I don't see why we still have wander around here," Johnny said aggravated, "It's my day off too! I only came because you promised me a raise."

"Johnny, I need to clear up one more thing. Okay? I have to help a friend out tomorrow, you're coming right?" Nathaniel asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Johnny smiled deviously. "Are you going to visit Emily now? Ryden and I are not on good terms, So you know." Johnny shook his head and heaved a sigh.

"Of course, I need to see how my daughter does in this company. If I don't like it, well let's just say she won't be working here anymore or ever." Nathaniel smiled wickedly.

Randall was going over his plans once more, In the next two days Waternoose will be roaming free and he'll get his revenge. Randall ran them over carefully, He couldn't wait to see Mr. Waternoose again.

**[A/N] Thanks for the suggestions Energy Witch! I'm going to definitely use them :), Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed this story :D 90's Total Drama Pokemon-I'm not a huge fan of them, but they are cute :3 Thanks for reviewing and liking the chapter though~ Lani-kins12-I agree! :D Thanks for reviewing! Himeno Kazehito- Thank you for reviewing! :D Drama Sapphire-Thanks for the review! :D You'll have to see~ Okay, I'm going to try to update this week. But school gets in the way a lot D; So the next chapter will feature a lot more Mike, There will be one flashback chapter that will happen somewhere in the middle, it's more Nathaniel and Waternoose's past together. There will be more Emily x Randall and Emily x Sulley moments. I hope you all look forward to it, I know I look forward to writing it. I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews, follows, suggestions,favors, and reading this story :D You all boost my motivation![A/N]**


	20. Comedy Time With Mike

**Chapter 20**

**Comedy Time With Mike**

Mike opened his locker and pulled out a rose bouquet for Celia, This was the day he was finally going to ask her to marry him. Well he was going to ask her to go out on a date first and then tonight he would propose to her. He pulled out a light blue ring box out of his locker and took the lid off, The ring was a beautiful blazing white diamond. Mike had picked it out himself, Sulley didn't know about it though. He would have told his best friend, but he really wanted to tell him after Celia said 'yes'. He closed the lid over the box, Mike hid it inside the bouquet, He decided to go to the prop room to practice how he would propose to his loving girlfriend. Mike took a deep breath and casually walked out of the locker room with a happy grin on his face. He walked inside the prop room, the good thing was no one was there. Mike pulled out the box out of bouquet and went on one knee. "Celia, We've know each other for a long time now...I remember laying my eye on you for the first time," Mike continued on and on about Celia's personality and beauty. Emily opened the door to the prop room, She saw Mike talking to nobody while holding a bouquet of flowers and on one of his knees. Emily eavesdropped into Mike's conversation with himself. "Will you marry me, Schoompsie Poo?" Mike raised the ring box up. Emily smiled sweetly to herself. _Aww he's going to propose to Celia. _She giggled but quickly covered her mouth.

Mike jumped out of fright and turned around quickly, He looked at Emily up and down, "You scared me! I thought you were Celia or something. Y-you didn't hear all that right?" He hid the box behind his back.

"I only heard that last part," Emily smiled, "You really don't need to be ashamed about this, I think it's cute you're going to propose to her."

"I'm really nervous is all, I'm going to ask her out tonight and I'm going to propose to her then and there. What are you doing here anyway?" Mike looked at her with confusion in his face.

Emily snapped her head up, "Oh, I came looking for you. I wanted to practice my comedy routine." Emily rubbed her arms nervously, She felt very awkward being alone with Mike. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with him, it was more that he was Celia's boyfriend. She didn't want Celia to get the impression that they were doing something. But Emily knew Celia trusted them both, Just Emily's paranoia got to her sometimes.

Mike heaved a sigh, "I don't know if I have time to help you now, I'm practicing right now. I really want this to be perfect." He pulled out the ring box and looked at it again, He gave another heavy sigh.

Emily rubbed his chin and snapped her fingers, "Why don't I help you practice? Then in return you can help me with my comedy routine!"

Mike looked up from her, "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," He smiled, "Okay, I'll help you."

"Thank you Mike, That really means a lot to me! Do you want to practice the comedy routine or the proposal?" Emily asked him.

"Why don't we start off with the comedy routine? You're learning from the one and only." Mike smiled and laughed.

"Alright can we get started already?" Emily rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled.

Nathaniel walked onto the laugh floor, "Well this looks...cheerful..." He gazed around, While Johnny groaned loudly. "I'm leaving, I can't stand being around here." Johnny huffed and started to walk back, Nathaniel ran after him and blocked his path.

"Move it," Johnny snarled and walked to the left, Mr. Ryden quickly blocked his path again, Johnny tried to make his way around him but Nathaniel wrapped his tail around his leg. Johnny growled, "Let go of me!" He tried to unwrap Nathaniel's tail off his leg, but Mr. Ryden had a strong grip. Nathaniel grabbed one of Johnny's horns and brought him close to his eye level.

"Johnny, I'm only asking you to be patient right now. Please, after I find my daughter you can leave." Nathaniel snarled quietly.

"Fine." Johnny said through his gritted teeth.

"Good," Mr. Ryden smiled and let go of Johnny's horn, while unwrapping his tail off from Johnny's leg. He purposely swept his tail under Johnny's feet, which made him fall backwards. Johnny groaned and growled as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his fur.

"My mistake," Nathaniel chuckled and saw Fungus walk past him. "Let's ask him." He smiled.

Emily was demonstrating her juggling act to Mike, She was a bit nervous and watched as the colorful objects moved quickly through the air. Juggling was easy since Emily had many limbs, The problem was that Emily's act could go bland very quick. Emily caught all the balls after she was done. "Ta da..." She said very weakly.

Mike rubbed the bottom of his lip, "It wasn't bad, but what you need is flavor. I like to tell jokes it's who I am," Mike smiled, He looked around the prop room and saw a unicycle, "That could work." Mike smiled and brought it over to Emily.

"A unicycle?" Emily looked a bit surprised, "I-I don't know...I'm not very good with objects that move."

"Trust me, If you manage to succeed or fall off it would make the kid laugh either way." Mike smiled and gave her the unicycle.

"Wow, That sounds very encouraging," Emily said sarcastically and looked at the unicycle, "I don't know about this...Are you sure it'll help?"

"You'll be fine, just trust me on this." Mike told her, "Take a deep breath and ride with it."

"Uhh okay whatever you say," Emily sighed and got on onto the unicycle. She placed her two feet onto the pedals, It was very hard to keep balanced at the moment. Emily was shaking a bit, "M-Mike..I don't know about this."

"Relax, catch!" Mike threw the juggling balls at her, Emily gasped and tried to catch them all, That was the only thing she succeeded at. Emily started juggling and felt the unicycle move wildly, this wasn't easy at all. "M-Mike!" She was heading towards Mike, "Move out of the way!"

Mike screamed and jumped out the way before Emily crashed into the props with a huge thud. Mike was closing his eye and opened it slightly, "Emily? are you okay?"

Emily felt very dizzy and Mike seemed fuzzy to her, "Y-yeah...I'm fine.." She stood up shakily and stretched. "Great..." Emily saw the scattered props everywhere.

Mike sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll explain it to Sulley afterwards."

"It's okay, speaking of Sulley...I know since Sulley and you are friends, I need to tell you something." Emily rubbed her arms nervously.

"What is it?" Mike looked at her with concern.

"Promise you won't tell him? I haven't told Celia yet, I'm going to later on. Well here it goes..." Emily gulped and took a shaky breath. "I-I r-really like Sulley!" Emily turned her head away, her frills stood up slowly out of embarrassment.

Mike's mouth fell wide open, "You like Sulley!?" He exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" Emily cupped her hand over Mike's mouth, "I really don't want to him to know." She took her hand off.

Mike looked at her, "I don't get it, Why are you telling me this? Why didn't you tell Celia first?"

Emily looked down at her feet and slowly shook her head, "I don't know, I was meaning to tell her but I really wanted to let it out you know? Also, I sorta like someone else too..."

"I understand, Wait you like someone else?" Mike looked her with confusion, "Who is it?"

"I'm not telling!" Emily blushed heavily, "Sorry, I really shouldn't have brought this up...Let's forget about it! Onward to the practice!" Emily threw a fake smile on her face, She felt sick to her stomach.

"Okay sure..." Mike said little awkwardly, He went over and pulled out the ring box. He got down on one knee. "Celia, Will you marry me?"

Nathaniel was heading toward the prop room with Johnny, Fungus had told them that he had last seen Emily go in there. Nathaniel sighed and saw a door with prop room labeled on it. "This looks like the place," Nathaniel was about to reach for the handle until he heard a familiar voice, "What are two doing?"

Johnny and Nathaniel turned around, They saw Sulley was standing right behind them. Sulley was completely pissed to see the two again. Nathaniel fixed his glasses, "I heard my daughter was in there, I wanted to see her."

Sulley crossed his arms and looked at them with a straight face, "You said you were not going to visit her today..." He narrowed his eyes at them. "I'm going to call security if you don't leave right now."

"No need for that!" Nathaniel extended his arms outward, "I changed my mind is all. I wanted to see her real quick-" Sulley quickly cut him off.

"And Johnny is going with you?" He raised an eyebrow, "I don't like where this is going."

"Easy, easy big guy," Johnny went over and patted Sulley's back, "I need to patch things up with Ryden is all."

"Well actually you do need to apologize to her, You ruined our double date the last time." Sulley looked at him with anger in his face.

"A date?" Nathaniel narrowed his eyes, He grasped the handle and pushed opened the door.

"Hey!" Sulley reached out for him, but stopped when he saw Mike on his knee proposing to Emily.


	21. Breakdown

**Chapter 21**

**Breakdown**

"Oh I do Googly Bear!" Emily clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at Mike, She glanced up and yelped out a gasp. Emily pressed her hand against her mouth and was quaking with fear, She couldn't believe who was right in front of them.

"Emily? What's wrong? did you see a ghost-" Mike turned around slightly and his mouth fell open, the ring box fell out of his hands and onto the carpet floor with a small thud. Nathaniel, Johnny, and Sulley gawked at them. Sulley knew it wasn't for Emily the moment she said 'Googly Bear', He knew Mike long enough to know he would never cheat on Celia. He assumed that Mike could have practiced with Emily, But why didn't Mike at least tell him? Johnny broke the silence with a roar of laughter that rippled throughout the room. Nathaniel stomped furiously heading toward Emily, Emily could see his frills shaking with anger, She had never seen her father this angry ever since her sister Carla trashed the competition between Fear Tech and Monsters University years ago.

Emily couldn't move, She felt too scared to even stare her father right in the eye. Even if Emily could explain, He never gave her a chance to do so. Nathaniel claimed it was excuses every time, He grabbed Emily's arm and forced her to look at him. "What is the meaning of this!?" He clenched his teeth as he spoke, his voice was raspy and filled with fury.

"I-it's not what it seems-" Emily was soon interrupted by her father's shouting.

"This is unacceptable! I can't have you working with clowns and now you're going to marry that!?" He pointed at Mike.

Mike's brow furrowed with annoyance at Nathaniel, "I'm proposing to my girlfriend CELIA, not Emily. Emily was helping me practice!" He picked up the ring box off the floor.

Nathaniel released his grip off Emily and turned around at Mike, "Proposing is very easy, You get on one knee and say 'Will you marry me?' You do not have to use my daughter for practice of some sort!" He spat at Mike.

Sulley stepped in right on time before Mike would snap back, "Mr. Ryden, I think it's best that you leave. This has all been a huge misunderstanding and all you're doing is causing a huge conflict." Sulley said very calmly.

Nathaniel turned back to Emily, "I expect you to be gone from this company in the next two days and transfer into Scream Industries, All your Fear Co. workers are there as well. If you refuse I'll force you out! " He went closer to Emily and whispered, "I'm sure you'll do as I say or else Randall might be taking comfort in a jail cell."

Emily's eyes widened, He knew? HOW? It made her shake even more, Emily looked at her father and whispered a small okay. She was on the verge of tears at the moment, Emily didn't want to cry in front of them.

Nathaniel smiled and looked at Sulley, "Think about it James, Really think about it." He strolled out the door with Johnny behind his tail.

Sulley looked over at Mike and quickly glanced over at Emily, He could tell she was hurt. "Emily, do you want to go home for the day?" he asked sympathetically.

"I think that will be f-fine," Emily's voice trembled and she took in a sharp breath. "Please excuse me..I need to go to the bathroom." She walked past Mike and Sulley slowly and walked out the door, Emily felt a huge rock in her stomach. It was either she finally turned Randall in or force him out of her apartment. The problem was she didn't want to do either.

Sulley looked back and gave out a sad sigh, he turned to Mike. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Yeah I'm fine, What is with that creep? He's trying to ruin Monsters Inc! Sulley, you need to call the cops or something," Mike told Sulley directly.

"I'm going to let Roz know about them, I'll be back I'm going to check on Emily." Sulley nodded at his best friend and took a few steps towards the door.

"Sulley, What are you going to do when Emily is gone?" Mike blurted out, Sulley turned his head to look at the green cyclops.

"I don't even know Mikey." Sulley replied with sorrow in his voice and pulled the door closed with a single click, leaving Mike in the prop room by himself.

* * *

Celia looked up from her desk to see Mr. Ryden and Johnny approaching her desk. What did they want now? "May I help you Mr. Ryden?" Celia smiled at him pleasantly, though she never really liked him. He always gave Celia a very disturbing vibe.

"I'll be leaving right now, I just wanted to let you know about your boyfriend," Mr. Ryden looked at his claws while he spoke to her, He didn't dare look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Celia asked curiously, "Did Michael do anything?" The snakes on Celia's head glanced at one another in confusion.

"He did something as a matter of fact!" Nathaniel slammed his fist against her desk, it made Celia jump a bit. "Well, you'll find out eventually." He walked away with Johnny by his side and exited out of the factory. Celia was very confused, She didn't trust Nathaniel but all she needed to do was talk to Mike.

"Mr. Ryden, now what?" Johnny asked as soon as they were outside, luckily there was nobody in sight to overhear them.

"You can leave now Johnny," Nathaniel didn't even bother to look at him, he was still admiring his claws.

"What about tomorrow? Do you still need me to come along?" Johnny raised an eyebrow, Mr. Ryden bothered him when he kept changing his mind every second.

"Hmmm no actually, I have to help a friend out tomorrow. Now go!" He waved his hand at Johnny to signal him to leave.

Johnny's angry expression displayed on his face as he walked away from his boss, Nathaniel could hear Johnny's heavy footsteps getting farther and farther away. Nathaniel turned to look at the huge company that was displayed in front of him. "It'll be like the good old days, Henry, Abigail and I. Oh the sweet good old days, I can't wait to see you tomorrow Henry." Nathaniel said to himself as he began to walk away.

Emily was staring at the bathroom mirror, She looked really pale and tears stained her cheeks. Emily wiped them away furiously and walked out the bathroom. She gazed around the girls' locker room until Emily bumped into somebody huge and furry. "I'm sorry...Sulley!?" Emily blinked at the huge blue monster, what was he doing in the girl's locker room?

"Oh Emily! You must be thinking what I'm doing here in the girl's locker room," Sulley laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was exactly what I was thinking..." Emily raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips together, She had to keep herself from laughing.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were doing okay...You don't have to listen to your father you know." Sulley glanced down at her as he spoke.

"Sulley, I'm not comedian worthy! I grew up to be a scarer! Some monsters who need jobs might not be able to make kids laugh at all, they'll end up frightening them! I know you're doing this because of the little girl you care about and that laughter is better than screams, but still! Sulley I really don't know what to do now, I have so many things going on in my life. Some things you can't even know but I want to tell you!" Emily's voice cracked and she was shaking again.

"What do you mean?" Sulley frowned slightly and asked once more, "What do you mean Emily?"

"It's nothing, it's personal.." Emily replied, "I'm sorry Sulley, but I really need to go home now." She walked away from him.

Sulley frowned sadly and punched one of the lockers out of anger. He gave a huge sigh and looked at his paw.

* * *

Mike was walking around the halls of the factory while shouting for Sulley, he still hadn't come back to the prop room. "Sulley!" Mike called for him once more, he still held the ring box in one hand and carried the bouquet of flowers in the other. He decided to go to the men's locker room to put them back. It wasn't until Celia came right by.

"Michael!" Her voice rang out to much of Mike's surprise, he quickly hid the ring box and flowers behind his back.

Celia looked at him with a glance of curiosity, "Michael...what are you holding behind your back?" she crossed her arms together.

"Oh uhh..." Mike hesitated for a moment, he gripped the flowers and finally caved in. "I got you flowers!" he held them up to her with a followed approach of nervous laughter.

Celia gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh Michael!" she said quietly and grabbed the bouquet from him. Celia held them up to her face and took a whiff, her snakes buried themselves into the flowers while they released amusing chirps.

"I was thinking you and me on a date tonight," Mike smiled and still clenched the ring box that was hiding behind his back.

"A date? oh of course Googly bear!" Celia smiled and grabbed Mike, She started to kiss him as well did her little snake friends.

Mike started to laugh from the ticklish kisses Celia's snakes gave him, which resulted in accidentally dropping the ring box onto the floor again.

Celia perked up and saw the box lying on the floor, "Michael what is that?" She looked at him and glanced back at the floor.

Mike gasped and swiftly grabbed it, "I have no idea what you're talking about, See ya tonight sweetie!" Mike gave Celia's cheek a kiss and started to quickly walk away.

"Michael!" Celia exclaimed angrily, she crossed her arms once more and furrowed her brow. Celia couldn't believe he would just walk away like that.

Mike sighed and looked down at the box and opened it, He saw the light gleaming against the beautiful ring. He took in a huge breath and confindelty walked over to Celia. "I know this isn't a fancy restraunt or anything romantic." He got on one knee and opened the lid of the box where it revealed the ring in front of Celia.  
Celia's mouth fell open and she covered it with her hand, she was beginning to tear from the happiness.

"Celia Mae, will you marry me?" Mike held the ring up and gestured it toward her.

Celia couldn't contain her excitement, "Oh Googly Bear! I do! I do!" She hugged him tightly and began to shower him with kisses.

Some employees that were walking by started to 'Aww' and watched the two lovebirds.

* * *

Emily pulled out the key to her apartment and pushed open the door, Randall came out of the kitchen and looked at her. "What are you are doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"I came early, I wasn't feeling well." Emily grumbled at him and plopped herself onto the couch. "Hey Randall..." The sick feeling in her stomach still hadn't left her.

"What?" Randall looked at the tired reptilian with annoyance.

"Want to spend the day with me tomorrow? I was thinking we could do something fun, I have the day off." Emily smiled at him warmly.

"Tomorrow? Hmmm...okay fine," Randall rubbed his chin. "I have something in mind anyway."


	22. Dreams

**Chapter 22**

**Dreams **

Emily was walking alone in pure darkness, it was another one of those bizarre dreams she always had. Emily would simply walk alone in the dark and finally wake up once she found somebody, but this dream didn't turn out like it should have. Emily gazed around, it was certainly pitch black, but she kept walking. "Randall? Sulley? Mike? Celia?" Emily called out randomly, She was feeling scared, really scared for some reason.

"Anybody-" Emily suddenly bumped into someone, The monster was larger than her from what she could feel, she could barely see his outline. The monster grabbed all three sets of her arms and pulled her close. Emily screamed, "Let go of me!" She struggled, but his grip was too strong. She could actually feel that her arms were going to snap in half.

"You have to watch out," The monster told her, The voice sounded familiar...It was Johnny's voice! Emily looked up and could clearly see Johnny's face, He wasn't smirking this time, he was frowning instead. The setting suddenly changed around them, They were on the scare floor of an abandoned company. It was Fear Co.'s scare floor.

"What? What do you mean?" Emily asked very confused, what did Johnny mean?

"Just listen to me!" Johnny's voice was shaking with fear and he tightened his grip around her arms, He looked her directly in the eye and whispered softly. "Don't trust anybody close to you, I have to go...I have to go." he released her and ran off into the darkness.

"Johnny! Wait!" Emily called out to him, but he was already gone and the setting changed to darkness. It was boggling her mind, what did Johnny even mean? "Johnny come back!" Emily went out to search for him, but she couldn't see anything or anybody. Emily heard the crackling of thunder and felt the water droplets slide all around her scales as they fell. It was raining? Emily noticed that the scene had changed now to being outside of her own apartment.

Emily suddenly felt a presence near her, she felt very familiar to it. Emily spun around and met eye to eye with the purple lizard. "Randall!" Emily beamed and hugged him, she felt awkward but it was a dream though it felt very real. Randall surprisingly returned the hug and lifted her chin up, He leaned in and kissed her! Emily's eyes went wide with shock and her frills popped up. Emily could feel his warm scaly lips against hers, it felt so...right. Randall broke away from the kiss and looked at her, "I'm sorry, I hope you forgive me." He faded away from her and Sulley appeared in his stead.

"S-Sulley!?" Emily blinked and looked at the huge monster, Sulley's fur was drenched and soaking wet. It was still raining, but this time it began to rain harder. Sulley looked depressed, he glared down at her. "Why did you lie?"

"What are you talking about?" Emily looked at her big blue friend with utter shock.

"You lied to me! You lied to me!" Sulley growled and wiped his hand down his face, it was starting even harder.

"What did I lie about!?" Emily snapped at Sulley, none of this was making sense. Until she realized the secret she had kept from Sulley and her friends. The fact that she never told them that Randall came back. "Please let me explain!"

Sulley grunted and started to walk away with Emily, She could feel the vibrations of his heavy footsteps as he stomped away.

"Sulley, please hear me-" Emily walked after him, one of her feet splashed into a puddle. She tried to move, but her foot was completely budged. Emily desperately tried pulling herself out and felt the ground was crumbling under her. "No,no,NO!" She screamed and the ground disappeared underneath her feet. She could feel herself falling, Emily wanted to wake up now. This dream was a turning into a nightmare. Emily opened her eyes expecting to see her bedroom but instead a wedding altar? _Oh crap I'm still dreaming, come on Em, Wake up!_ Emily thought to herself.

"Emily!" Celia was running toward Emily, She held a bouquet of roses in one hand, while holding up her wedding dress up slightly as her tentacles maneuvered across the floor. "We're going to be late! The wedding is starting in five minutes!" Celia told her frantically. "Why aren't you in your dress already!?"

"Oh I was in the bathroom, Sorry I'll get dressed soon." Emily replied to her Medusa-like friend, She took one moment to look at her friend. Emily remembered that Celia had called her last night and announced that she and Mike were officially engaged. Celia looked absolutely stunning in the dress it complimented her many features, Emily was happy for her friend and the little green monster. But It was just Emily wanted to get married one day, She craved for what Celia had.

"Emily, are you okay? Emily?" Celia's voice was becoming distorted and she was starting to disappear. Emily shook her head and was in a factory of some sort, It was dark and gloomy. There were doors everywhere, They were all faded in color and the door knobs were either rusty or broken off. She had never been to this place before.

"Lovely isn't it?" Nathaniel's voice rang out as he approached his daughter. Emily stiffened herself, her heart started to beat at an extremely quick rate. He was the last person she wanted to see in her dreams.

"Look at this place, isn't it marvelous. Wouldn't you like to be working here Emilia?" He smiled at her as his voice echoed throughout the room.

Emily didn't respond to her father, she stayed quiet.

"Tsk, Giving me the cold shoulder aren't we? Well I want you to meet somebody," Nathaniel smiled and a monster came out of one of the doors, It was a crab like monster wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. She could hear the clicking of his crab legs against the polished floor, They echoed throughout the empty company. She knew who he was, it was Mr. Waternoose. Emily had met Mr. Waternoose when she was very little, She hardly remembered the day. More monsters started emerging from the shadows that surrounded the scare floor.

"What's going on?" Emily started to back up away from her father and the rest of the monsters, She felt her tail brush on one of the door knobs from a door that was right behind her. Emily could hear the howling laughter coming from all the monsters, including her father. Emily started to feel claustrophobic as they began to crowd her. The mocking laughter rang throughout the entire scare floor, she could feel them get closer and closer, till everything went black.

Emily jolted right out of her bed, with a shaky breath and her heart nearly beating out of her chest. She was clutching her bed sheets and saw that she teared them slightly while she had slept. "Oh man," Emily let out a heavy groan and fell back onto the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and her mind was racing. _Okay Emily, it was just a freaky nightmare...It happens, every monster gets them. But that kiss with Randall...it felt so real. _The sickening feeling returned to her stomach as she thought of her father. _Don't think about it now, it'll ruin your whole day_. Emily told herself.

She rolled over and picked up her alarm clock that sitting on her tabletop that was next to her bed. The clock read 7:05. It was a perfect time to get some coffee to start the day, maybe it would take the dream of her mind. Emily didn't talk to Randall last night, he pushed her away and said he was busy. She mostly talked to Celia on the phone yesterday anyway. Emily hopped off her bed and trudged slowly out of her room and to the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen,Emily pulled out the coffee machine from under one of the cabinets and grabbed a white mug from one of the top cabinets, her arms were quickly working as she was getting ready to make the coffee. "Hey Randall, do you want coffee?" Emily asked from the kitchen, she waited a couple of minutes but received no response. Maybe he was sleeping still?

"Randall, did you hear me? do you want coffee?" Emily exited the kitchen and went into the living room, her heart stopped. Randall was not there. The bed sheets were thrown back and he was nowhere. Emily thought he was invisible, trying to scare her or something. "Hahaha, funny Randall. Come out!" She snarled and waited, was he not really there? Emily rolled her eyes and crossed all her arms, she waited patiently for him to come out. But still, no Randall in sight. Emily swallowed hard, she was worried he left the apartment without telling her.

* * *

Randall was in the apartment's garage working on Emily's dark midnight blue car. He had heard Emily complain multiple times about her vehicle not starting up properly, as a form of thanks to Emily he decided to at least fix her car. It didn't take him very long, roughly around couple hours or so. Randall had a couple of grease smudges on his face and some that trailed along his body. Randall grabbed a rag and started to wipe the front of the vehicle to at least keep it shiny. Randall was still on alert if somebody came in, he would simply vanish from every noise he heard. As Randall checked over the care once more, he heard the frantic thud of footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly disappeared and the door flew open. Emily poked her head in and looked around, she let out a frustrated sigh. Randall appeared beside her. "What are you doing Ryden?"

Emily yelped with sudden fright and placed one of her hands over her heart. "I've had enough heart attacks for one day! I should be asking you the same question!" She shot back at Randall, Emily was frowning angrily though inside she felt relieved to find him.

"You wouldn't shut up about your car, so I fixed it for you," Randall stated bluntly and pointed to her vehicle.

"Wait did I hear that right? you fixed it for me?" Emily was wide-eyed as she approached her car, "Are you sure you didn't rig it or something?"

"See for yourself." Randall grumbled at her and watched as Emily went to retrieve her keys upstairs. Emily came back quickly and inserted the keys into the ignition and gave it a turn. The rumbling of the vehicle began to start and Emily's face lit up.

"You really fixed it!" Emily had a huge smile plastered on her face and squealed. "Now I don't have to walk anymore! Thank you!" Emily ran up and hugged Randall tightly. Randall flinched as he could feel that her grip was a bit too tight, he gently pushed her off. "Alright, get off of me." He huffed at her.

"I have to make this up to you somehow." Emily smiled at him.

"You can make it up to me later, I'm hungry did you make breakfast yet?" He asked in an exhausted tone.

* * *

Randall twiddled with his thumbs as he waited for his breakfast, he had the cup of coffee sitting idly on the coffee table. He picked it up and took a sip, it tasted sweet and the aroma captivated him. He sat back on the couch and was in thought, he was stressing out. He was more nervous seeing Mr. Waternoose again, he never succeeded at beating Sulley and Mike. He was more thankful that he was back in his hometown and was taken in by Emily, even though he techinaclly made her to take him in.

"Hey breakfast is ready!" Emily's voice chimed from the kitchen, Randall swiftly made his way into Emily's kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Emily placed a bowl of cereal in front of Randall and gave him a spoon as well, Randall eyed the cereal and looked up at her.

"Cereal? How long does it take someone to make cereal!?" Randall snapped at her.

"Well I had to find the cereal box! Also, I was going to make pancakes I'm not the best cook," Emily rubbed her arms and sighed as she sat across from the lizard monster. "I'd rather you eat cereal then terrible pancakes."

Randall picked up his spoon and started to eat his cereal, it wasn't bad. He chewed the flakes and swallowed them contently. "it's not bad at least," Randall told her.

"What did you want to do today? I'm up for anything." Emily smiled and folded her hands together.

"What can we do? I can't go out you know." Randall said with a snarky attitude.

"Oh yeah..." Emily let out an exasperated sigh, Emily pondered on the idea for a moment and snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"What?" Randall asked as he was still eating the flakes, milk dripped from his lips.

Emily ran into her room and came back quickly while holding up her grandmother's glasses and an old red and black Fear Tech hat up.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Randall asked her and gave out a sigh.

Emily smiled brightly and nodded her rapidly, "So _Jason, _Ready for some fun?"

"Ugh, this isn't going to work!" Randall growled.

"Well you can camouflage right? so can you change your scales to a different color?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah..." Randall pushed himself up from the table and changed his scales to a light green color, "Will this do?"

"That's perfect!" Emily gave a grin and placed the worn out hat on top of Randall's head and handed him the glasses.

Randall took them hesitantly and placed the lenses over his eyes, He could see everything crystal clear. He could see Emily blantaly staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at her.

Emily shook her head, "nothing, sorry my head was in the clouds for a moment," _Why was I staring at him? Am I starting to like Randall? NO EMILY, You can't like a criminal! You like Sulley! But I can't help but fall for him that kiss we had in the dream...Okay stop thinking about it!_ "Let's get going." Emily headed toward her door as Randall followed right behind her.

"Where are we going anyway?" Randall asked curiously.

"I just wanted to drive around, talk a bit you know?" Emily responded to his question as she headed down the stairs to the garage.

* * *

Sulley was sitting in his huge arm rest chair while overlooking at some of his paperwork. He had heard from Mike yesterday that he had finally proposed to Celia. He was really happy for his green friend, Mike and Celia were certainly made for each other. But, Once Mike and Celia got married; Mike would probably move out to live with his soon to be wife. It couldn't help but make Sulley feel lonely, He had Boo to care for of course. But, He couldn't visit Boo all the time. The small confrontation with Emily made him feel even worse. He didn't want to her to leave, Sulley really liked Emily and she was right. What about all the other monsters who weren't scary? Sulley had given it some thought over night, he hadn't come to an idea yet. But he was hoping to get one something about Nathaniel seemed very sketchy. Fear Co. shutting down, forcing Emily to come to Scream Industries,Coming into Monsters Inc. like he owns the place, and Johnny Worthington as his lackey? Very sketchy indeed. Sulley flipped through the dull paperwork and sigh escaped his lips.

"Hey Sulley! I'm going over to Celia's today. Do you wanna tag along?" Mike ran into the living room and skidded right in front of Sulley.

"Not now Mike, tell Celia I can't make it." Sulley gave another heavy sigh and began to focus on his paperwork.

"Are you still bummed out pal?" Mike looked at the huge monster.

"Yeah, I don't know Mike I have to save the company and convince Mr. Ryden not to take Emily away. Doesn't it seem sketchy that all of this happening? What can I do Mike? Emily is right, not every monster can make a kid laugh!" Sulley gave in and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Well look at me, I'm not scary and I lived with it." Mike looked at him offended.

"I don't mean it like that Mikey, it's just..." He rubbed his temples as he took a quick pause.

"Why are you letting this creep get you down? Come on Sulley, I know you! Just because the guy's a threatening bully doesn't mean-" Mike was cut off as Sulley jumped in.

"Say that again Mike,"

"What? Why are you letting this creep get you down?" Mike repeated his sentence.

"No, what you said about Mr. Ryden after," Sulley shook his head in response.

"That Mr. Ryden is a threatening bully?" Mike looked curiously at Sulley.

Sulley snapped his fingers happily, "That's it Mike! I have an idea come on!" Sulley raised himself from the chair and dropped the paperwork on the cushioned seat. He ran over to grab Mike's car keys and went straight out the door.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sulley!" Mike shouted and followed after the huge blue fuzzy monster out in the bright sunshine and saw that Sulley was heading straight for Mike's car.

Mike ran up to catch up to Sulley. "Why are you taking my car? I have to visit Celia in an hour!"

"It won't take long Mike," Sulley pulled the door open and placed himself inside the passenger's seat.

"Sulley, I'm not kidding. Celia is going to kill me if I'm late!" Mike fumed at Sulley and frowned angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll drop you off at Celia's later," Sulley grabbed Mike and placed him onto the seat next to him.

"Wait, I didn't agree to come with you!" Mike growled at his friend, what was going in Sulley's mind?

Sulley shut the door and jammed the keys into the ignition and sped away.

Emily was tapping her claws against the steering wheel as she hummed along to a tuneful song that was playing on the radio.

Randall was looking out the window, he was amazed at the scenery that moving quickly past them. His vision was longer blurry and he didn't have to squint to make things out. He hated that he had to disguise himself though.

Emily turned the volume lower with one of her extra hands and started talking to Randall. "Did you hear that Celia and Mike are getting married?"

"No I didn't," He replied sarcastically. "It's about time."

"Don't be a grump," Emily sighed and wanted to ask him other questions, she was more afraid he was going to snap at her or something.

"Where are we going anyway?" Randall asked impatiently.

"I was thinking that we could spend time at the park or do you want to do something else?" She asked as they pulled up to a red light.

"Yeah that's fine, I really don't care what we do." He replied and still gazed out the window. The car next to them he couldn't believe who he saw. _Wazowski and Sullivan!?_

**_A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I took forever to update. I've been really busy recently with school and family. I was going to update on my birthday (Which was the 4th) but I sadly didn't have time. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner than this one did . Also, thanks so much for the reviews, readers, # of views, suggestions, follows, and favorites! it means a lot to me :) We're almost at 100 reviews woohoo! :D You guys are awesome! See ya later~ A/N_**


End file.
